


Espero que no inferno sirvam chá

by Calopsia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abigail - Freeform, F/M, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo vai dominar o inferno, Love/Hate, M/M, Sokai, Tirem as tags de mim, animosiade, humor negro ou quase isso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calopsia/pseuds/Calopsia
Summary: Havia muitas coisas que Kyungsoo gostava, como plantar a semente da discórdia, botar lenha na fogueira, ver um verdadeiro caos acontecer e chá.Mas havia milhares de coisas que ele não gostava, como a maldita pata que Chen trouxe para o dormitório, a forma escandalosa que Chanyeol dava risada e Kim Maldito Jongin.Ele detestava Jongin, e o moreno estava muito enganado se pensava que iria ter paz quando se mudasse para a mesma república de Kyungsoo.Humor negro ou algo assim.Kaisoo | SookaiLink do trailer nas notas finais do prólogo.





	1. Capítulo 1 - Prólogo; Jongin, amigos e outros animais.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sei vocês, mas sou megaaaa apaixonada por fanfics de amor e ódio huehuehuehue, apesar dessa história estar mais para animosidade haha. Vai fazer dois anos que eu não escrevo (sim dois anos) então estou muito enferrujada, me perdoem qualquer erro, pois, estou sem beta *chora*, mas voltando para história, Jongin não terá muita interação nesse caítulo, mas isso ira mudar a partir do próximo ok?   
> Essa é a minha tentativa de escrever uma comédia, to mega nervosa hahaa. 
> 
> Antes de vocês começarem a ler queria listar alguns pontos que me incomodam em algumas histórias e estou tentando mudar aqui nessa fanfic. 
> 
> 1° Essa história não tem violência e nem estupro romantizado. (Ouvi um ufa?)   
> 2° As mulheres não são todas taxadas de vadias.   
> 3° Não vai ter muito essa dinâmica de "quem é passivo e quem é ativo".   
> 4° Os personagens gays não serão (necessariamente) “frágeis” ou “delicados” só por serem gays. 
> 
> Espero muito que gostem! 
> 
> edit: Capítulo revisado e betado. 
> 
> Fiz um twitter para poder ter mais acesso aos leitores \o/. Me sigam se quiserem ler bastante piada sem graça heuehueheue. 
> 
> Vou deixar o link nas notas finais. 
> 
> edit 2 : Não se esqueçam de ver o trailer!!!! Link nas notas finais.

— Será que tem como você prestar atenção no que eu estou falando? — Baekhyun virou irritado.

Kyungsoo desviou brevemente o olhar da formiga que passava carregando uma folha quase dez vezes maior que ela e olhou para o mais velho, um semblante desinteressado.

— Você não pode lidar com toda a minha atenção. — Zombou. 

Ele pensou que deveria dizer que não estava nem um pouco interessado na conversa, no entanto ele estava com preguiça, e sabia que mesmo que dissesse não estar dando a mínima sobre o novo corte de cabelo de alguma celeridade  _teen_  do momento, o maior apenas iria continuar falando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Byun Baekhyun era o melhor amigo de Kyungsoo, — na verdade ele se auto intitulou assim — tinha os cabelos pintados em um vermelho berrante, o que rendia muitos apelidos dados pelo mais novo, a pele era alva e macia, corpo esguio e rosto afiado. Tinha uma personalidade espirituosa, típica de quem é adorado por todos. Mas Kyungsoo muitas vezes o achava barulhento e agitado demais. 

Se conheceram há cerca de dois anos, no primeiro dia de aula da faculdade de economia, resumidamente ele apenas sentou ao lado do mais novo e começou a falar pelos cotovelos, não dando brechas para o outro se esquivar, por mais que tenha tentado.

— Enfim. — Continuou o ruivo. — O corte estava absolutamente horrível e eu acho que …

— Desculpe, será que vocês podem me dizer onde fica o refeitório? — Um rapaz interrompeu o estudante. 

Kyungsoo voltou a desviar a atenção da formiga e olhou para o dito cujo; ele era provavelmente da mesma altura que a sua, os cabelos estavam tingidos com um rosa já desbotado, rosto infantil e pose acanhada.

Por um momento sentiu vontade de abraçar o garoto por ter interrompido a falação incessante do amigo.

Mas a vontade já passou.

— Nós já estávamos indo pra lá. — Baekhyun levantou animado do gramado onde estavam sentados. — Vamos te mostrar o caminho.

Levantou a contragosto. Ele queria curtir um pouco mais o vento que passava na área verde antes de ter que socializar com outros humanos inúteis. Eles haviam acabado de fazer uma prova absurdamente difícil e ele não estava emocionalmente preparado para lidar com o tumulto da faculdade.

— Essa Universidade parece ter muitos alunos. — O outro rapaz de nome até então desconhecido puxou conversa enquanto andavam. — Quantas pessoas estudam aqui?

— Cerca de um terço delas. — Resmungou.

— O que?

— O que?

— Não ligue para o que ele diz. — O ruivo interrompeu. — Qual o seu nome?

— Ah certo, é Minseok. — Respondeu. — Faço gastronomia, fui transferido de outra faculdade.

— Meu nome é Baekhyun, e esse é o Kyungsoo. — Apontou para o mais novo. — Nós estamos cursando o quarto semestre de economia na mesma sala…

Kyungsoo deixou os outros dois falando entre eles e diminuiu o passo para ficar um pouco atrás. O dia estava bonito, haviam nuvens pesadas no céu e algumas vezes relampejava.

Suspirou contente. Adorava chuva, era uma ótima ocasião para se trancar no quarto e esquecer que existia vida do lado de fora.

Podia sentir o vento forte bater em seu rosto e desmanchar seu cabelo, se fosse em outro momento, talvez estivesse mais preocupado com os fios negros, no entanto, ainda estava morrendo de sono por ter ido dormir tarde na noite anterior, e os ruídos duvidosos que ouviu do quarto de Kris não ajudaram muito. 

Quando chegaram no refeitório, o lugar estava um fervo, havia falação alta e pessoas saindo de tudo quanto é buraco. Kyungsoo jurava que a cada dia que passava mais cheia aquela universidade ficava.

—Ei, Baekhyun! — Ouviu Chanyeol chamar no meio das pessoas. — Aqui!

Eles o avistaram em uma mesa no centro do pátio, Kyungsoo passou os olhos para ver quem mais estava com ele e avistou quase todos os seus amigos lá.

Chanyeol havia subido em cima de uma cadeira e tinha sido muito discreto para chamar a atenção dos três estudantes. Quase todo o refeitório ouviu.

Chen estava sentado ao lado, enquanto segurava a cadeira para o amigo não cair. Notou que Lay também estava entre eles enquanto mantinha uma conversa engajada com com Sehun, Luhan e…

Ah não!

— O que Jongin está fazendo aqui? — Grunhiu irritado, poucos passos de chegar na mesa.

— Talvez por que… ele estuda aqui?! — Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

Jongin ou Kai, era um estudante de Artes cênicas — ou artes cínicas, como Kyungsoo gostava de chamar — ele estava na mesma sala que Sehun, e por essa razão ele sempre acabava no meio do mesmo grupo de amigos que o menor.

— Qual o problema? — O moreno perguntou irônico, olhando a careta de Kyungsoo quando os três se aproximaram.

— Você é o problema. — Retrucou.

— Minseok! — Lay chamou estridente quando notou a presença do rapaz, atraindo a atenção de todos os amigos para os dois.

O garoto de cabelo rosa abriu um sorriso, um pouco da tensão deixando seu corpo.

— Olá Lay!

— Vocês já se conhecem? — Baekhyun olhou entre ambos.

— Ele é o novo inquilino do quarto Três. — Respondeu o chinês — Eu esqueci de falar para vocês que ele chegaria hoje.

— Você nem sequer falou que teríamos um novo morador. — Luhan o lembrou.

— Do quarto Três? — Chen zombou. — Boa sorte!

— O que quer dizer com "boa sorte"? — Kyungsoo indagou. Afinal, ele era o ocupante do tal quarto.

Quando conheceu BaekHyun, ele havia mencionado ao ruivo estar procurando um lugar para viver, acabou sendo arrastado pelo amigo para uma república estudantil onde este já vivia junto de mais nove estudantes, entre eles estavam Chanyeol, Chen e Lay que estudavam veterinária; Luhan, que fazia Direito, Suho de medicina que naquele momento estava fora do país e Sehun, de Artes cênicas.

— Ele vai precisar, se for dormir no mesmo cômodo que você.

— Posso te emprestar meu boomerang se quiser. — Lay ofereceu para Minseok, que a esta altura tinha um semblante confuso.

— Quem usa um boomerang para se defender? — Sehun entrou na conversa.

— Isso é uma calúnia! Não ligue para o que eles estão dizendo. — Kyungsoo objetou. — Eles apenas não sabem lidar com o meu humor sarcástico.

— Humor sarcástico? — Chanyeol olhou incrédulo. — Você ameaçou Jongin dizendo que iria arrancar seu tórax e usar como um chapéu.

— Ele comeu minhas uvas! — Argumentou.

— Inacreditável! — Resmungaram em coro.

— Está tudo bem Soo, eu ainda acho você fofo. — Jongin debochou.

— Eu vou processar você! 

— Alguém falou em processo? — Kris apareceu desfilando entre a multidão acompanhado de Tao, ambos estudantes de direito.

Os dois chineses cumprimentaram os amigos e puxaram cadeiras pra sentar.

— O que deu para toda a república aparecer aqui hoje? — Chen indagou.

— Estamos em semana de prova, esqueceu? — Luhan respondeu. — Tá todo mundo tomando no cu junto.

— Isso foi muito poético. — Sehun sorriu.

Kyungsoo esfregou as têmporas com os dedos, ele podia sentir uma dor de cabeça chegando e toda aquela falação não estava ajudando.

Havia sido uma semana horrível, a sorte era que já estavam na sexta feira, e as provas tinham chegado ao fim. 

Deixou os outros meninos se apresentando ao novo membro da roda e puxou uma cadeira pra se sentar.

Ele se arrependeu quase que instantaneamente quando notou na sua frente um par de olhos castanhos escuros olhando-o atentamente e um sorriso traiçoeiro no rosto.

Fechou os olhos e tentou contar até dez, vagamente podia ouvir Jongin falar alguma coisa para ele. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, o moreno o olhava indagador.

— Não consegui entender o que você disse, mas não precisa repetir porque não quero saber. — Fungou irritado.

— Eu disse que…

— Me desculpe, mas eu não posso falar com você agora. — Interrompeu. — Caso não tenha percebido eu estou ocupado fazendo vários nadas.

Ele podia sentir seu temperamento ameaçando a romper e voltou a fechar os olhos. Uma dor de cabeça já se aflorando em pontadas agudas. 

Inspira…expira...inspira…expira.

Ele não estava com paciência para lidar com Jongin naquele momento. O moreno tinha a capacidade de o tirar do sério em uma velocidade inacreditavelmente rápida, ele conseguia superar até mesmo as malditas gargalhadas de Chanyeol, que Kyungsoo torcia silenciosamente para rasgar a boca do gigante sempre que ele esticava os lábios.

Abriu os olhos rezando para que o moreno tivesse milagrosamente desaparecido de onde estava sentado. No entanto, Deus nunca foi muito generoso com ele.

— Por que você não para de existir? — Indagou quando o viu ainda sentado no mesmo lugar, com aquele mesmo olhar debochado o encarando. — Tá me incomodando. 

— Sua vida não teria graça sem a minha presença, Soo.  — Respondeu arrastando as últimas letras do apelido.

Ele rangeu os dentes.

Inspira…expira...

Do Kyungsoo era um narcisista de carteirinha, de família classe alta, filho único de médicos, mimado pelos pais e bajulado pelo resto da família. Herdou a graça da mãe e a língua afiada do pai, o que resultou em uma beleza com textura de lâminas. 

Não tinha restrições com palavras e falava sempre o que lhe vinha à cabeça o que acarretava em noventa por cento de sarcasmo, ironia e deboche. 

Era um garoto de estatura baixa quando comparado com outros da sua idade, tinha olhos grandes que faziam lembrar uma coruja dócil, — isso jamais deveria ser mencionado a ele caso a pessoa não queira perder a língua — e sua boca era cheia e de formato cordiforme.

Tinha um corpo atlético, desde o fundamental participou de atividades físicas e já no ensino médio frequentou academia.

Ele tinha uma obsessão compulsiva com sua aparência. Suas roupas estavam sempre alinhadas, os cabelos negros penteados e postura ereta. 

Era uma figura impecável, muito obrigado.

Haviam muitas coisas que Kyungsoo gostava, como plantar a semente da discórdia, por lenha na fogueira, ver um verdadeiro caos acontecer e chá. Mas havia milhares de coisas que ele não gostava, como a maldita pata que Chen trouxe para o dormitório, a forma escandalosa que Chanyeol dava risada e Kim Maldito Jongin.

Ele nunca havia se dado bem com Jongin, mesmo quando estudaram na mesma escola no fundamental e jogaram em times diferentes no futebol. Sempre havia tido uma animosidade muito grande entre eles, a tensão no ar podia ser cortada com uma faca quando estavam perto um do outro, e o menor havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes haviam tido brigas físicas.

No ensino médio no entanto algumas coisas mudaram, ou melhor, Jongin mudou. Seu comportamento passou de hostil para debochado e em vez de evitar Kyungsoo como fazia ele passou a importuna-lo cada vez mais. O mais velho é claro não deixou barato, e respondia a altura. 

A verdade era que o moreno era um cínico.

E parecia que só mostrava sua verdadeira face para Kyungsoo.

Kai havia se tornado muito popular no colegial, tinha uma personalidade agradável para todas as outras pessoas que não fossem o menor. Havia entrado para o grupo de dança e era o delírio das adolescentes com hormônios a flor da pele. 

Ele parecia ter um prazer sádico em aborrecer Kyungsoo. Suas táticas de azucrinação iam das mais absurdas para as mais insanas, desde perturbar os ouvidos do menor com coisas irrelevantes a xavecos idiotas.

A primeira vez que houve uma cantada o menor nunca esqueceu. Aparentemente Jongin havia notado que seus comentários mordazes não faziam mais tanto efeito como antes sobre o mais velho, que tinha passado a ignora-los , o moreno começou então outro tipo de atormentação, com xavecos ridículos e vergonhosos.

Primordialmente Kyungsoo havia corado como uma garota do fundamental, no entanto com o tempo quando notou a intenção do maior, ele soube virar o jogo, e já não se abatia mais pelas frases bregas.

Jongin até podia ser cínico, mas Kyungsoo sabia ser a hipocrisia em pessoa.

Ele pensou que depois da formatura da escola ele nunca mais teria que olhar para aquele idiota, no entanto, o destino gosta de brincar com Kyungsoo, e eles acabaram se encontrando na mesma universidade, e apesar de estarem ambos no quarto semestre, estudavam em cursos diferentes.

— Você precisa ficar calmo Kyung. — Baekhyun apareceu em pé do seu lado e colocou uma mão em seu ombro quando notou a tensão.

— Eu estou calmo, eu estou sempre muito calmo, obrigado!

—Não está! Você está sempre a um segundo de começar uma briga. — Afinal de contas, ele quer ou não acalmá-lo? — Relaxa. — Sentou ao lado do amigo. — Que tal ir pegar um suco de laranja?

— Eu não quero um suco de laranja.

— Quem disse que era pra você?

Kyungsoo chutou-o na canela e recebeu um grito em resposta.

— Já começou a manifestação do inimigo. — Jongin olhou para Baekhyun que ria enquanto esfregava a área machucada.

Kyungsoo bufou irritado.

— Eu estou indo pegar algo pra comer. — Levantou-se querendo sair logo de perto do moreno. — Vocês não vão comer?

— Nós já comemos. — Luhan respondeu.

Olhou para a mesa e foi só então que notou as bandejas e pratos vazios.

— Eu e Tao comemos em um restaurante chinês. — Kris respondeu.

— Eu vou com você então. — Baekhyun falou. — Você já comeu Minseok? Quer vir com a gente?

— Eu quero! — Minseok desviou sua atenção da conversa com os outros garotos. — Estou morrendo de fome.

Os três estudantes se afastaram da mesa e caminharam até o lugar onde servia comida, Kyungsoo não conseguiu evitar alguns esbarrões no caminho, o lugar estava lotado. Irritado, ele amaldiçoou em voz alta enquanto passava a mão para desamassar a roupa no local da colisão.

Enquanto andavam, Baekhyun voltou a puxar conversa com o estudante de gastronomia. Kyungsoo ouviu com meia atenção o rapaz falar sobre sua antiga faculdade, e foi com surpresa que escuto-o dizer sobre sua idade.

Vinte sete anos, com carinha de quinze.

"Você por acaso bebe formol?" A observação morreu na ponta de sua língua.

Quando enfim conseguiram passar por toda aquela muvuca, Kyungsoo suspirou aliviado, pegou um prato na pilha e o encheu com um pouquinho de tudo, estava morrendo de fome, seu estômago estava quase comendo sua alma. Passou pelo balcão onde ficava os doces e pegou uma barra de chocolate, prometendo comer só metade, mesmo sabendo que não iria cumprir.

— Eu tive um sexo incrível ontem à noite. — Foi a primeira coisa que ouviram quando voltaram para a mesa.

— Sério Kris? E eu pensando que eram só hipopótamos dançando no quarto ao lado. — Debochou enquanto se sentava.

— Nós tentamos quase todas as posições do Kama Sutra e…

— Não enquanto eu estou comendo!

Kris ignorou seus protestos e apenas continuou contando sua aventura noturna, Kyungsoo queria arrancar seus ouvidos, no entanto ele se conteve em apenas tentar ignorar o maior e comer sua comida.

Comida essa aliás que estava divina, havia optado por macarrão e mais meia dúzia de acompanhamentos diferentes, estava muito feliz em estar finalmente matando o que estava matando-o quando um garfo intruso surgiu e roubou um bocado do seu prato.

Com o seu melhor olhar assassino ele mirou o ladrão e não foi com muito surpresa que se deparou com um familiar sorriso debochado e um par de olhos castanho escuro observando-o.

— Rápido Baekhyun! Me dê um motivo para não matar Jongin.

—Não servem chá na cadeia. — O ruivo nem sequer tirou a atenção da sua própria comida.

— Muito bom Baekhyun, muito bom.

Inspira…expira...

O moreno riu alto, enquanto observava o menor, alguns fios de cabelos caindo nos olhos com o chacoalhar dos ombros.

Os cabelos de Jongin estavam sempre bagunçados, eram uma catástrofe da natureza, o menor tinha a impressão que o outro nunca tinha visto um pente na vida, para Kyungsoo que estava sempre alinhado e preocupado com a sua aparência o moreno era uma afronta contra sua existência.

Tinha vontade de raspar a cabeça do estudante de artes cênicas com uma navalha cega.

— Se continuar me olhando tão fixamente vou pensar que está afim de mim Kyungiee.

— Eu te odeio Kim Jongin.

— Ah vamos lá! Eu sei que você me acha muito bonito e olha pra minha bunda quando estou de costas.

— Eu te odeio um pouco mais agora.

— Você já ouviu falar de uma doença chamada  _Urbach-Wieth_  Jongin? — Sehun perguntou.

Kyungsoo notou que todos tinham parado para prestar atenção nos três.

Aliás, ele percebeu isso era uma coisa recorrente, sempre que ele e Kai começavam a discutir seus amigos diminuíam a conversa para prestar atenção nos dois.

Era quase como se eles achassem graça das brigas.

—Que doença é essa?

—É uma doença provocada por mudanças em uma estrutura do cérebro chamada amígdala, que é responsável pela sensação de medo, ou seja a pessoa não sente medo. — Sehun riu.

— Isso é só parte do charme do Kyungsoo. — Jongin zombou quando entendeu o que o amigo estava querendo dizer — Ele não é capaz de fazer mal para uma mosca.

— Vemos claramente aqui que Kai não conhece Kyungsoo tão bem assim. — Luhan entrou na conversa.

—Mudando de assunto, como vão as coisas no seu prédio Kai? — Lay perguntou.

Jongin se espreguiçou na cadeira e apoiou o queixo na mão.

— Ainda estão mexendo nos canos, aquela barulheira toda dia de manhã está me matando.

— Bem, morra. — Kyungsoo não se conteve.

— Eu fico espantado com a quantidade de amor entre vocês.

— Não há amor entre nós, há uma grande bola de ódio espessa e maciça com arames farpados e campos minados em volta.

— Meu apartamento é um dos mais atingidos pela infiltração. — Continuou o moreno ignorando o menor. — Eles continuam tentando achar o problema mas ainda não encontraram. — Suspirou dramaticamente. — Posso sentir o cheiro do mofo até na minha pele.

Kyungsoo havia ouvido antes eles falarem algo sobre problemas no apartamento que o moreno dividia com mais um amigo, no entanto, ele não deu muita bola para o assunto da mesma forma que ele não dava importância para nada que estivesse relacionado com o maior.

Enquanto eles discutiam sobre canos e infiltrações o estudante de economia terminou de comer sua comida. Uma chuva forte começou a despencar das grossas nuvens que escondiam o céu e alguns trovões podiam ser ouvidos através da falação no refeitório.

Kyungsoo suspirou feliz, a chuva melhorando um pouco seu humor. Pegou o chocolate que havia comprado e abriu.

— Quer um pedaço Baek?

— Não, obrigado. — O amigo respondeu antes de voltar sua atenção para a conversa de Jongin.

— Eu que agradeço.

— Eu quero. — Chanyeol sorriu olhando pidão para o menor.

— Que legal Chanyeol. — Deu uma mordia no chocolate e gemeu com prazer. — Muito legal.

— Tão mesquinho...

Os garotos continuaram a conversar por um bom tempo antes de decidirem ir embora. Jongin foi o primeiro a sair sendo acompanhado por Sehun e Luhan dizendo que iriam aproveitar a sexta feira e o fim das provas. Kris, Tao, Chen e Chanyeol seguiriam logo depois falando alto sobre qual filme iriam assistir no cinema.

Mesmo depois que saíram do refeitório e seguirem no corredor para a saída da faculdade, Kyungsoo ainda podia ouvir a risada escandalosa de Chanyeol ecoar até local.

— Bem, parece que resta apenas nós então. — Baekhyun olhou para Lay, Minseok e Kyungsoo. — Vocês vão voltar para a república?

— Vou mostrar o dormitório para Minseok. — Lay levantou da mesa sendo seguido pelos outros. — Ele viu apenas por fotos.

— Eu dou uma carona pra vocês então. — Kyungsoo falou enquanto pegava a mochila.

Enquanto caminhavam até o estacionamento uma conversa tranquila se estabeleceu, a chuva estava mais fraca agora e apenas alguns pingos caiam do céu. Minseok parecia ser um rapaz tímido e calmo, Kyungsoo esperava que ele continuasse assim mesmo depois de conviver com os outros garotos se iriam dividir o mesmo quarto.

Já no carro Baekhyun ligou o rádio e cantou as músicas durante todo o percurso até a república, Kyungsoo queria arrancar as cordas vocais do amigo e fazê-lo come-las, no entanto ele conseguiu se conter, o estudante de gastronomia apenas ria das palhaçadas do ruivo e Lay dormiu nos primeiros cinco minutos que estiveram dentro do automóvel.

Ele sinceramente invejava a capacidade do chinês de conseguir dormir independente do barulho ou qualquer outra coisa a sua volta.

Quando chegaram em casa a chuva já tinha parado completamente e Lay já havia acordado. Minseok foi o primeiro a sair do carro, ele caminhou até a fachada do dormitório e parou passando os olhos pela casa.

A república na verdade era um sobrado, tinha uma fachada elegante e estava localizado em um bairro calmo, não muito longe da faculdade.

Kyungsoo saiu do carro logo em seguida sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

— Nossa! É enorme por dentro! — Minseok exclamou do hall quando entraram na casa.

— Kyung, pode mostrar a casa pra ele? Estou morrendo de sono. — Lay bocejou e antes de receber uma resposta se retirou para o andar de cima onde ficavam os quartos.

— Eu vou tomar um banho. — Baekhyun saiu logo em seguida. — Acho que vou puxar um ronco depois.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos para o amigo enquanto tirava os sapatos e colocava as pantufas para entrar na casa.

Qua. Qua.

Ah não!

Abigail — a maldita pata que Chen trouxe para o dormitório — apareceu rebolando na sala.

Sério! Em primeiro lugar quem dá o nome de Abigail para uma pata? Em segundo lugar quem na terra tem uma pata como animal de estimação?

Chen havia trago o animal ainda filhote, no começo ela era o xodó de todo mundo, no entanto ela cresceu para se tornar uma ave mau humorada e temperamental.

Kyungsoo se segurou para não chutar o animal, lembrando que ele já tinha razões o suficiente para ir para o inferno.

Não que ele não gostasse de animais, ele até gostava, no entanto aquela sósia de pato era insuportável, de mau humorado na casa já bastava ele, e Abigail parecia ter um prazer perverso em azucrinar o estudante. E era apenas ele! Ela era carinhosa com todos os outros moradores da casa menos com ele.

Abigail passou por ele e bicou seu pé de forma arisca e dolorida antes de caminhar até o outro rapaz e o olhar curiosamente.

— Eu ainda vou assar você! — Ameaçou para o animal.

Minseok lançou um olhar estranho ao mais novo antes de se abaixar e acariciar a pata que aceitou o mimo de bom grado.

Kyungsoo estalou os lábios irritado.

— Vou te mostrar a casa.

Ele apresentou a sala e os quatro banheiros ao novo morador, a casa tinha seis quartos que ficavam no piso superior, deixando os dormitórios por último ele mostrou a área de serviço e a cozinha.

— Depois você pode separar um espaço para você na geladeira para colocar seus alimentos. — Kyungsoo disse mesmo sabendo que ninguém naquele lugar respeitava os alimentos dos outros.

Minseok apenas concordava enquanto passava os olhos curiosos por tudo a sua volta e parou em um grande quadro com várias coisas escritas.

— O que é isso?

— É o quadro de avisos, é também onde fica as regras.

O mais velho aproximou-se para ler.

_**Regras:**_

_**1° O fogão e a pia devem permanecer limpos se não quiser ter seu intestino arrancado e usado para enforca-lo.**_

_**2° A higiene dos banheiros deve ser mantida para o uso coletivo se não quiser ser morto com uma colher.**_

_**3° É estritamente proibido o uso de qualquer tipo de drogas se não quiser ter sua traquéia arrancada e usada para fumar uma erva (do lado de fora da casa).**_

_**4° Após a secagem das roupas os varais devem ser liberados para que todos possam usar se não quiser morrer sufocado com o próprio sapato na garganta.**_

…

Minseok engoliu em seco decidindo terminar de ler todas as outras regras em um outro momento.

— Quem escreveu isso?

— Dê um palpite.

— Você?

— Sim! Bem, agora vou te mostrar o quarto que irá dividir comigo. — Disse enquanto andava para o andar de cima.

Ele mostrou o cômodo e a cama onde o outro iria dormir, depois de dizer onde poderia por suas roupas, Kyungsoo o deixou desmanchando sua mala e desceu para a cozinha para fazer um chá.

Havia voltado a chover forte e o estudante pensou que dessa vez não iria parar tão cedo, terminou de beber seu chá e voltou para o quarto, Minseok já havia terminado de arrumar suas coisas e estava no banho, decidindo que o clima estava muito bom para passar abatido Kyungsoo decidiu dormir um pouco. Acordou cerca de quatro horas depois com barulhos no piso debaixo, aparentemente os outros garotos já estavam em casa, vagamente ele podia ouvir Lay falar com alguém no telefone, não dando muita bola ele virou de lado e voltou a dormir.

Quando acordou de novo ele podia ver pela janela que já estava escuro e a barulheira no andar debaixo estava ainda mais alta. Decidindo que havia dormido o suficiente ele saiu da cama e desceu as escadas.

Os garotos estavam todos na sala conversando alto enquanto viam um programa qualquer na tv.

— Com quem você estava falando no telefone, Lay? — Perguntou despreocupado enquanto se espreguiçava e caminhava até a cozinha para fazer chá.

— Com Jongin, ele disse que os mecânicos acabaram estourando um cano enquanto tentavam arrumar as infiltrações do prédio e o apartamento dele ficou todo alagado. Então ele perguntou se ele poderia ficar aqui até eles resolverem o problema.

— E você obviamente respondeu que não…— Colocou a chaleira com água no fogo, seus movimentos ainda eram meio lentos pelo sono e ele estava dando meia atenção às palavras do chinês.

— Eu disse que sim…— O estudante de veterinária olhou apreensivo.

Espera! Ele entendeu direito?

Kim Jongin está vindo morar aqui?

— O QUÊ? — Estalou quando as palavras fizeram sentido na sua cabeça. — Isso é um absurdo! Eu não quero Jongin morando no mesmo lugar que eu!

— Pra onde ele deveria ir então? — Chanyeol perguntou esparramado no sofá.

— Para o inferno!

— Ele já está a caminho Soo, não há mais nada a ser discutido. — Lay suspirou.

Quase que como para comprovar o veredito do chinês a campainha soou.

— Deixa que eu atendo. — Sehun levantou e caminhou até a porta.

Inspira…expira.

Kyungsoo podia ouvir as vozes no hall de entrada e sentia que seu temperamento estava presentes a romper, fechou suas mãos em punhos e tentou ao máximo se controlar.

Quando Sehun voltou à sala ele já estava acompanhado do moreno, este que carregava duas malas enormes, uma mochila e uma sacola.

— Saudações, Kyungiee! — Jongin falou com um sorriso de lado quando notou o menor o encarando.

— Eu acho que ele quer matar alguém…— Luhan falou do outro lado da sala.

— Eu acho que ele vai matar alguém. — Tao que estava sentado no sofá riu.

— É melhor trancar a porta do quarto quando for dormir Jongin.

Kyungsoo semicerrou os olhos, ele não estava achando nada daquilo engraçado, o único lugar que ele podia se ver livre daquele idiota era na república e agora isso estava arruinado, ele tinha certeza que o moreno tinha inúmeras opções de lugares para morar com a quantidade absurda de amigos que ele possuía, e que havia escolhido aquele dormitório apenas para azucrinar o mais velho.

Mas Kyungsoo sabia mais do que ninguém como transformar a vida de uma pessoa em um inferno.

E se Jongin pensava que teria paz morando sob o mesmo teto que o menor, ele estava profundamente enganado.


	2. Isso significa guerra!

Kyungsoo sabia no momento em que viu o estudante de artes cênicas passar pela porta do hall de entrada que seus dias de sossego naquela casa haviam acabado, e julgando o olhar em que o moreno estava lançando em sua direção era evidente que Jongin pensava a mesma coisa. Parecia que todo o ar do ambiente havia se esvaído e esse era provavelmente o plano perverso do mais novo;

"Deixe-o se abalar com a minha presença e morrer sufocado com o próprio ódio."

Jongin com um sorriso divertido pendurado nos lábios sustentou os olhos do mais velho durante vários segundos antes de se virar e cumprimentar os outros garotos que estavam sentados na sala, e estes enquanto respondiam as saudações do moreno lançavam olhares de esguelha pra Kyungsoo, apenas para vê-lo parado no meio da cozinha com uma colher na mão — que ele ia usar para adoçar o chá — olhando tão fixamente para o moreno que poderia fazer um buraco em suas costas.

Chen observou Kyungsoo de maneira cautelosa, ele bem sabia como o garoto poderia fazer uma colher se tornar uma arma em potencial de matar.

— Porque você veio justo para essa república? — Kyungsoo perguntou quando saiu de seu estupor, sua voz ficou um pouco mais alta e aguda do que desejou e ganhou os olhares de todos em si, a mão com a colher ainda esquecida no ar.

— Meu apartamento está alagado Kyung, pensei que já soubesse disso. 

— Você não sabe nadar? 

— Não. — Respondeu divertido.

— Então morresse afogado. — Gesticulou, não achando a situação engraçada. — Mas não viesse para cá.

— Não vamos discutir agora, sim? — Sehun deu um tapinha no ombro de Jongin e lhe lançou um olhar que dizia "Não cutuca a onça, todo mundo aqui quer dormir sem ter que trancar as portas e janelas dos quartos essa noite".

— Onde você vai dormir? — Lay questionou, sentado em uma poltrona ao lado dos meninos enquanto fazia carinho na pata deitada em seu colo.

De todas as pessoas na república, Lay era quem Abigail mais gostava, ela sempre acabava de alguma forma no colo do estudante enquanto era acariciada. O garoto veio de uma fazenda do interior da China ainda criança, acompanhando os pais em uma promoção de trabalho do patriarca da família. Lay sempre costumava falar dos animais que tinham na fazenda e Kyungsoo não se conformava com o fato do estudante de veterinária dizer que dava nome de pessoas para os bichos. Não é uma surpresa que, quem tenha escolhido o nome de Abigail tenha sido o chinês.

— Só há uma cama disponível agora, não é? No quarto de Chen — Sehun respondeu ao lado de Jongin. — Tem a cama do Suho, no entanto mesmo ele não estando aqui agora ele ainda está pagando pela vaga. — Deu de ombros.

— Por que ele não dorme no seu quarto Sehun? — Baekhyun perguntou do sofá, um sorriso maldoso no rosto. — Ele iria se sentir mais confortável, não é? Já que vocês são mais próximos.

— Err...seria um trabalho desnecessário. — Respondeu depressa. — Luhan teria que tirar todas as suas coisas do quarto e bem… Chen e Jongin são muito amigos também, muito amigos. 

Ambos os garotos mencionados trocaram um olhar significativo, Chen tentou segurar o riso e Jongin arqueou a sobrancelha para Sehun _._

— Eu também estou muito acostumado com a cama, sabe. — Luhan logo ajudou a complementar. — Ela já tem o meu cheiro e… gosto de dormir embaixo da janela, no quarto de Chen a cama disponível fica na parede.

— Posso ceder minha cama embaixo da janela. — Jongdae ofereceu divertido.

— Não! Não! — O chinês gesticulou os braços exageradamente. — Não quero causar essa inconveniência.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos para aquela cena toda, apesar de estar silenciosamente impressionado com os falsos semblantes dos demais na sala que estavam olhando para Luhan e Sehun e concordando com a cabeça como se fosse completamente compreensível a teimosia dos dois em permanecer no mesmo quarto, quando na verdade todos ali presentes sabiam qual a verdadeira razão de ambos não querer mudar de lugar.

"Bem". Ele divagou mentalmente. "Sexo é bem conveniente."

Luhan e Sehun eram dois ninfomaníacos, — na opinião de Kyungsoo — eles tinham um apetite sexual maior que a estupidez de Chanyeol e superior a falsidade de Jongin, o que na sua concepção era algo quase impossível.

Ele poderia levar quase como um insulto pessoal ao fato dos dois garotos pensarem que realmente ninguém percebia seu relacionamento ou seja lá o que eles tivessem entre si. Principalmente quando Luhan fazia careta para se sentar na cadeira no café da manhã ou quando Sehun aparecia todo descabelado e mancando na sala.

Supôs que talvez eles escondiam o relacionamento pelo fato de Luhan ainda não ter se resolvido vulgo aceitado sua sexualidade. Também tinha toda aquela situação do chinês ser filho único de uma linhagem de família tradicional e esperado para casar com uma boa moça e dar continuação ao nome da família com um filho homem.

Uma grande quantidade de merda na sua opinião.

A chaleira apitou atrás dele cortando sua linha de pensamento e só então notou que ainda estava com a colher suspensa no ar, abaixou a mão e tirou a água do fogo para despejar em uma xícara com sachê de chá enquanto observava atentamente os garotos na sala.

Jongin lhe lançou um beijo no ar quando notou seu olhar e o menor refletiu sobre quantos anos de cadeia ele obteria por deformar a cara de uma pessoa com água quente.

— Bem, se estamos resolvidos, vou te ajudar a levar as coisas pro quarto. — Chen pegou uma das malas de Jongin. — Mas a maior você leva, não sou seu escravo...

— Não estamos resolvidos! — Kyungsoo interrompeu da cozinha, que era separada da sala apenas por um balcão. — Por que eu não fui informado que essa criatura viria para cá? — Apontou o dedo acusadoramente para Jongin. — Eu não lembro de ter concordado com isso!

Era inacreditável a pouca consideração que tiveram em pedir sua opinião sobre a situação, todos sabiam sobre a animosidade que havia entre ele e Jongin e mais óbvio que isso só se ele tatuasse na testa e saísse nas ruas gritando em um megafone.

—Você não tem que concordar, ele está pagando pelo quarto, converse com o proprietário se tiver algo contra. — Sehun respondeu e tentou não hesitar com o olhar que recebeu do menor.

— Foi você quem trouxe ele pra cá não é? — A pergunta soou mais como uma acusação e a ameaça estava nas entrelinhas.

— Claro, ele é meu amigo, e precisava de um lugar pra ficar.

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e eventualmente, após se cansar de xingar as últimas vinte gerações da família Oh mentalmente, Kyungsoo se dignou a falar.

— Tenho certeza que haviam muitos outros lugares onde ele poderia ficar. — Exclamou e mirou os olhos no moreno, cujo estava lhe lançando um sorriso debochado como se ele soubesse de uma piada que ninguém mais sabia. Kyungsoo queria arrancar as íris escuras e dar para Abigail comer. — Vocês não percebem que ele só está fazendo tudo isso para me atingir?

Houve um som de descrença coletiva, o sorriso de Jongin aumentou e ele tinha um brilho divertido nos olhos.

Inspira…expira…inspira…expira.

— Você está exagerando Kyung. — Dessa vez foi Lay quem interveio. — Kai só estava precisando de um lugar para ficar, é natural que Sehun oferecesse a vaga na república.

— Você não tem nada a dizer sobre isso? — Kyungsoo ignorou o chinês e continuou encarando Jongin, esse que sustentou seu olhar firmemente.

— Ah vamos lá, Kyungsoo, eu sei que não nos dávamos bem na escola, mas você não acha que está na hora de deixar toda aquela animosidade no passado? — O moreno abriu um sorriso, as íris brilhando. — Não podemos apenas esquecer?

Um flash de memórias passou pelos olhos do menor; em meados do fundamental, socos voando no ar, maxilares atingidos, dois corpos pré-adolescente emaranhados no chão, um tentando vencer o outro, joelhos ralados, corpos suados, uma professora gritando, braços separando a briga, detenção, bronca dos pais. Castigos durante todos os finais de semanas. Sem vídeo game. Sem futebol.

— Não.

Ah sim, havia esse detalhe de que Kyungsoo era uma pessoa rancorosa, muito rancorosa, e ele não se importava muito em esconder isso, ele também não acredita na mudança das pessoas, e nada lhe tirava da cabeça que havia um motivo por trás de todo aquele falso comportamento do moreno.

Ele não _pôde_  evitar de lembrar também um certo episódio que aconteceu ainda naquela época do ensino fundamental, quando depois de uma briga particularmente agressiva seus pais e os pais do moreno cansados das desavenças, resolveram se unir e fazer um complô. Até hoje ele não conseguiu perdoar sua mãe por ter surgido com a ideia de um "abraço prolongado" onde os dois garotos tiveram que ficar durante meia hora abraçados a fim de "diminuir a birra de ambos"

Obviamente o plano dos mais velhos não deu certo pois os estudantes apenas apertavam mais os braços em torno um do outro com a finalidade de ver quem iria morrer asfixiado primeiro.

Como resultado, Kyungsoo foi dormir com o corpo muito dolorido naquele dia, e ambos continuaram se odiando no dia seguinte.

— Você precisa superar isso. — Jongin continuou lhe dando um olhar que insinuava saber exatamente o que o mais velho estava pensando. — Somos adultos agora. — Ignorou o riso de Kris sobre a última afirmação. — Eu apenas preciso de um lugar durante algumas semanas, e a república é um bom lugar para eu ficar. — Falou com uma piscadela enquanto tirava alguns fios de frente dos olhos.

— Um bom lugar para você ficar é na sua. — Retrucou, tentando ignorar o ninho que Jongin chamava de cabelo, seus dedos coçavam para arrancar fio por fio do coro do maior.

— Já está decidido Kyung. — Sehun voltou a falar. — Todos concordam que o Kai deve ficar, você é o único contra.

— Eu protesto!

— Protesto negado! — Kris gritou e Kyungsoo olhou incrédulo para o maior. — Ah desculpe, eu faço direito você sabe… é meio que instinto. — Ele limpou a garganta. — Podem continuar.

Tomou um gole do seu chá e tentou se controlar.

Inspira…expira. 

Tao e Kris ainda comiam a pipoca de quando estavam assistindo tv e olhavam para ele  _com_ uma expressão divertida, Kyungsoo grunhiu mentalmente e desejou que se sufocassem com o alimento.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun com semblantes concentrados alternavam a cabeça para cada argumento entre Kyungsoo e Jongin como se estivesse assistindo uma partida de tênis.

— Bem, vocês podem discutir depois? — Chen voltou a falar. — Eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou com fome, vamos terminar isso logo e começar a preparar a comida. — E antes que Kyungsoo voltasse a interromper ele pegou uma das malas e subiu para os quartos, Jongin o seguiu e sabiamente evitou fazer contato visual com menor.

Kyungsoo apertou o cabo da xícara com raiva até os nódulos dos dedos ficarem brancos e olhou para os outros meninos na sala. Minseok parecia querer estar em qualquer outro lugar do mundo, Lay estava conversando com a pata, Tao e Kris voltaram a assistir tv, Luhan e Sehun haviam sumido — de novo — e Chanyeol e Baekhyun fingiam estar em uma conversa entretida para evitar sua ira.

— Você! — Apontou para o amigo. — Como pode não ficar do meu lado?

Baekhyun suspirou antes de encará-lo e Kyungsoo sentiu uma súbita vontade de jogá-lo da sacada.

— Eu não poderia ter feito nada.

Abriu a boca para dar uma resposta cortante, mas fechou de novo, olhou com raiva para o amigo, virou e andou em direção às escadas.

— Onde você vai?

— Vou voltar pra cama, mas não sei se vou conseguir deitar por conta da faca alojada nas minhas costas!

Kyungsoo tinha a capacidade de enfrentar qualquer situação no mundo e de alguma forma conseguir piorar. Era um grande talento.

Ele pisou forte até seu quarto no andar de cima, provavelmente fazendo buracos no chão, quando chegou no cômodo fechou a porta com um baque, apenas por que ele queria que todos soubessem que estava de mau humor e porque ele gostava de um show, claro.

Apesar de ter dito que iria voltar para a cama o estudante sabia que não iria conseguir deitar mais, não depois de ter dormido durante toda a tarde, ele ficaria surpreso se tivesse uma boa noite de sono naquele dia.

No entanto ele precisava ocupar sua mente se não quisesse ter sua noite resultando em um homicídio iminente, decidindo que a cama estava fora de questão ele resolveu estudar.

Sentou na escrivaninha e puxou a mochila pendurada na cadeira pegando os livros de dentro, havia uma matéria pendente para ser revisada que ele estava tentando evitar o máximo possível, era um dos assuntos mais tediosos que já teve que o desprazer de ver durante o curso e com certeza havia sido projetada para extinguir sua vontade de viver.

Tentando engolir sua raiva e ignorando a fraca tremedeira nas mãos ele estava absolutamente certo de que havia estudado durante toda a noite e estava quase amanhecendo quando olhou para o relógio e viu que havia se passado dez minutos.

Transtornado, deixou a cabeça cair nos livros em cima da mesa. 

Ouviu dois toques na porta antes dela abrir e revelar uma cabeça vermelha.

— O que você está fazendo? — Baekhyun entrou relutante no quarto, como se andasse em torno de um animal selvagem.

— Esperando a matéria entrar em mim através de osmose. — Grunhiu sem se levantar.

Baekhyun bufou divertido e Kyungsoo tinha certeza que o amigo estava revirando os olhos.

— Aqui, olha. — Esperou o menor se virar. — Você precisa se acalmar. — Estendeu uma xícara. — Eu te trouxe uma boa xícara de chá quente.

Kyungsoo estendeu as mãos e pegou a bebida oferecida antes de dar um gole.

— Esse seu chá horrível não vai me acalmar. — Fez uma careta para o líquido em suas mãos como se ele fosse o culpado de tudo de ruim que acontecia na sua vida. — Eu preciso socar algo, de preferência o rosto de alguém.

Baekhyun deu um passo cauteloso para trás, apenas por precaução.

Kyungsoo bufou irritado e colocou o chá com as mãos tremendo na mesinha.

O ruivo riu.

— O que foi? — Kyungsoo perguntou.

— Você é como um pinscher, cinquenta por cento ódio e cinquenta por cento tremedeir…AI! — Esfregou a cabeça dolorida. —VOCÊ ATACOU UM LIVRO EM MIM? — Olhou incrédulo do amigo para o livro no chão aos seus pés.

— Quem sabe assim você fica mais inteligente.

— Você é inacreditável. — O ruivo andou até a cama do menor para se sentar. 

— Não pense que eu me esqueci da sua traição.

— O que você queria que eu fizesse? — Retrucou enquanto observava o outro pegar o livro no chão e depositar de volta na mesa antes de se sentar na poltrona em sua frente. — Mesmo que eu ficasse do seu lado seríamos dois contra nove, e você é o único aqui que tem ranço com Jongin.

— Não importa, você supostamente deveria ser meu amigo, se eu pular da ponte você pula também.

Baekhyun o olhou como se ele tivesse ficado completamente louco.

— Você tem uma definição muito distorcida de amizade. 

— É uma metáfora, idiota! Eu jamais iria me jogar de uma ponte. — Bufou. — Seria uma perda terrível para o mundo. — Olhou para o amigo como se o desafiasse a dizer o contrário.

Baekhyun riu, mas concordou obedientemente.

— Eu não acredito que vão deixar ele morar aqui. — Continuou. — Eu não vou deixar isso barato!

— O que você está planejando fazer? 

— Vou infernizá-lo até ele ir embora.

— Pobre Jongin. — Baekhyun suspirou. — Realmente há necessidade disso?

Kyungsoo queria arrancar os cabelos de frustração, será que ninguém mais podia ver atrás da máscara falsa de Jongin e ver o verdadeiro bastardo que ele era? Não era mais do que óbvio que aquela situação toda era só para atingi-lo? 

Inspira…expira…inspira….

— Vocês eventualmente irão ver a verdadeira face de Jongin. — Afirmou e olhou duro para o amigo. — Você realmente acha normal uma pessoa aceitar morar em uma casa sabendo que alguém que te odeia também mora no local? 

Baekhyun pareceu considerar durante alguns segundos.

— Bem, você odeia todo mundo e mesmo assim moramos com você. — Brincou.

— Eu não odeio todo mundo!

— Kyungsoo, você odeia uma pata! Quem no mundo odeia uma pata?

— Mas não é qualquer pata, é Abigail! — Exclamou como se isso explicasse tudo.

Baekhyun zombou e levantou da cama.

— Vamos! — Puxou o amigo pelo braço. — Desmancha essa cara amarrada e vamos assistir um filme com os meninos, hoje Minseok se ofereceu pra fazer a janta e Chen foi ajudar, estou doido pra comer uma refeição feita por um futuro chef.

Deixou-se ser arrastado de volta para a sala e se viu sentado no sofá entre Baekhyun e Luhan, esse último que aparentemente já havia tido sua sessão de pegação com Sehun e estava dando o ar de sua graça novamente.

Kyungsoo engoliu seu comentário mordaz sobre a marca roxa no pescoço alvo do chinês.

Jongin ainda não havia descido do quarto, supôs que o moreno estava tomando banho ou se o menor estivesse com um pouquinho de sorte o mais novo havia se afogando com a água do chuveiro.

Meia hora depois havia se arrependido horrivelmente de ter ido assistir o filme em vez de ter continuado estudando no quarto, o filme que estavam vendo conseguia superar todas as suas definições de tédio e se tivesse ficado lendo os livros pelo menos estaria fazendo algo útil.

Enquanto as imagens passavam na tv e ele ignorava completamente, Kyungsoo supôs que talvez — e apenas talvez — ele realmente estivesse de muito mau humor. Bem, ele chegou a essa conclusão ao notar que os movimentos ondulosos da cortina causados pelo vento que passava pelas frestas da janela não deveriam ser considerados irritantes, nem a forma que alguns pisos no chão pareciam ligeiramente de níveis diferentes e nem a maneira como Luhan inalava o ar e seu peito subia para depois descer lentamente.

— Será que dá pra você parar de respirar?

— Tenho uma má notícia pra te dar Kyungsoo. — Luhan zombou. — Quando as pessoas param de respirar elas morrem. — Falou a última frase como se estivesse explicando algo muito óbvio para uma criança.

— E qual é a má notícia?

— Você só está irritadinho porque Jongin está aqui. — Luhan revirou os olhos. — Não desconte seu mau humor em mim.

Semicerrou os olhos para a palavra "irritadinho", se havia uma coisa que ele detestava era que usassem palavras no diminutivo com ele, tinha a ligeira impressão de que estavam fazendo insinuações obre sua altura. Não, ele não era paranoico.

— A comida está pronta. — Minseok apareceu na sala com um avental ridículo de um homem musculoso usando biquíni fio dental na estampa.

Kyungsoo havia dito para pôr fogo naquilo, mas ninguém o escutava. Ele ainda amaldiçoava Chanyeol por ter comprado aquela coisa ridícula.

Os garotos levantaram de um pulo do sofá, até parecia que nunca tinham visto comida na vida. Não poderia culpá-los no entanto, o cheiro estava realmente maravilhoso.

Minseok ganhou um ponto com ele.

Quando chegou na cozinha se deparou com um verdadeiro banquete servido na mesa e sentiu seu estômago roncar.

— O natal chegou mais cedo e eu não estou sabendo? — Chanyeol brincou enquanto sentava em uma das cadeiras sendo acompanhado por todos os outros.

— Cadê o Kai? — Sehun perguntou olhando em volta.

— Quem se importa? — Kyungsoo pegou um pedaço da carne e pôs no prato. — Deixe-o morrer de fome.

— Que tocante da sua parte, Soo. — Jongin apareceu na porta da cozinha e sorriu com a careta do mais velho para o apelido, seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados do banho e ele usava uma roupa folgada no corpo. — Nem esperou por mim. — Caminhou em volta da cozinha para se sentar na cadeira em frente de Kyungsoo, ele passou os olhos em volta e franziu o cenho. — Porque está escrito "entre" no lixo da cozinha? — Apontou para o objeto no canto da parede.

— Kyungsoo quem escreveu. — Lay respondeu.

Olhou mal-humorado para o maior na sua frente, haviam duas cadeiras disponíveis para sentar, uma na ponta da mesa bem longe de onde ele estava e a outra bem na sua frente, e é claro que o moreno iria optar por sentar na sua linha de visão.

— Sabe, a carne já está morta, não há a necessidade de esfaquear o pobre bife assim. — Chen observou enquanto o estudante de economia assassinava pela segunda vez a comida no prato.

Kyungsoo o ignorou e pegou a jarra de suco para se servir e todos ou outros na mesa estenderam o próprio copo em sua direção.

— Não fode. — Ele resmungou despojando o suco para a si e colando a jarra de volta na mesa.

Ninguém ficou surpreso. 

A refeição seguiu com uma conversa empolgada, Jongin estava entretido com Chanyeol, Chen e Kyungsoo estava mais do que agradecido de não estar sendo atormentado pelo maior, ele estava se concentrando ao máximo para ignorar a risada alta de Chanyeol quando sentiu um beliscão no seu pé embaixo da mesa, por reflexo ele deu um pulo na cadeira e empurrou a coisa ou seja lá o que fosse com os pés.

Quá. Quá.

Deus, Por que?

— Se esse animal me bicar de novo em vez de peru nós teremos pato assado no natal. — Decretou alto para que todos pudessem ouvir.

Os garotos olharam divertido para ele, e Sehun sumiu embaixo da mesa para pegar o animal, quando ele voltou com ela no colo a pata olhou ressentida para Kyungsoo.

— Não adianta tentar brincar com ele Abigail. — Jongin olhou para a ave. — Seu coração é como um vulcão, ninguém habita e quem tenta chegar morre.

Quá. Quá.

— Cala boca Abigail! — Kyungsoo estourou.

— Você sabe que está falando com um animal, certo? — Chen suspirou na ponta da mesa.

— Tenho certeza que Abigail é uma pessoa disfarçada de pato. — Jongin pegou o animal dos braços de Sehun.

— Cala a boca Kai. — Chen riu.

— Você sabe que está falando com um animal, certo? — Kyungsoo debochou

Jongin ignorou o comentário e se virou no assento para colocar a ave no chão antes olhar para Kyungsoo.

— Você precisa se animar Hyung, você está muito mal-humorado hoje.

Hyung? HYUNG?

O moreno parecia estar lendo atentamente as expressões em seu rosto e Kyungsoo se amaldiçoou mentalmente por saber que não havia conseguido disfarçar suas emoções com a palavra.

Era uma coisa que Jongin fazia com frequência quando estavam perto um do outro, ele dizia algo que pensava que atingiria o menor de alguma forma e então ficava em silêncio observando cuidadosamente o semblante do outro, ansioso para captar qualquer tipo de mudança.

— Não fale comigo como se fossemos amigos! — Exclamou. — Não somos amigos!

Jongin riu. Cínico! Cínico! Como alguém poderia ser tão cínico? Kyungsoo tentou se controlar e focou em não matar ninguém.

— Se não quiser uma amizade podemos tentar outra coisa. — Piscou divertido.

Os meninos na mesa riram e Kyungsoo se negou a se sentir embaraçado.

Claro! Estava demorando para acontecer as cantadas, Kyungsoo estava até se perguntando se o moreno havia se cansado desse jogo idiota. Mas aparentemente era muito divertido para o maior, tais observações ridículas. E lá estavam de novo, as íris escuras rastreamento todo seu rosto, ele se sentia sob um exame de raio x.

Obviamente Kyungsoo sabia que Kai não possuía nenhum real interesse nele, assim como ele acreditava que todos ali na mesa também sabiam disso julgando a forma como eles apenas riram descontraídos das observações do moreno, essas que tinham o único intuito de deixá-lo sem graça e irritá-lo. 

As vezes ele realmente desejava não perder a paciência tão facilmente, pois parecia ser exatamente o que Jongin queria.

"Você não pode perder algo que nunca teve." Ouviu uma vozinha irritante em sua cabeça e ele achou muito parecida com a de Baekhyun.

Suspirou exasperado.

— Um brinde ao bom senso, que me impede de te dar um chute. — Levantou o copo no ar e bebeu.

— Mas você não tem bom senso. 

— Pois é. — Chutou a canela do moreno por baixo da mesa recebendo uma exclamação de dor em resposta. — Eu não tenho.

Todo o show pareceu apenas divertir mais a plateia, essa que consistia em todos os amigos traíras que Kyungsoo era obrigado a morar. Laçou um olhar fuzilante para Baekhyun e esse apenas lhe devolveu um encolher de ombros, como se dissesse que não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Grande amigo que ele era! Afinal quem precisa de inimigo quando se mora em uma república?

Resignado, ele voltou a comer sua comida.

O resto da refeição estava seguindo sem mais incidentes enquanto Kyungsoo se manteve ignorando os olhares e comentários de Jongin. Até o momento em que o moreno cometeu o equívoco de acreditar na boa vontade do menor e lhe pediu que passasse o açúcar para pôr no suco, Kyungsoo obviamente deu o sal em vez disso, e o mais novo era muito ingênuo se esperava um comportamento mais civil da sua parte.

No entanto o tiro saiu pela culatra. Jongin não tinha o bom senso de apenas engolir o suco salgado e jogar o resto do líquido no copo fora, ele obviamente teria que cuspir todo o conteúdo da boca e atingir Kyungsoo.

Por que era assim que a vida funcionava.

Todos na mesa seguraram a respiração observando o estudante todo molhado de suco, os olhos ainda fechados e o corpo mais estático que uma estátua, nenhuma alma ousando fazer o primeiro movimento nos primeiros segundos.

— Oh meu Deus! — Foi Luhan quem quebrou o silêncio.

— Eu não sei se te parabenizo pela coragem ou se te dou meus pêsames pela sua futura morte cara. — Tao olhou para Jongin. — Mas de qualquer forma, boa sorte!

Kai olhou atônito durante vários segundos, aparentemente ele também não estava muito crente do acontecimento.

— V-você me passou o sal em vez de açúcar. — Acusou, no entanto, a frase continha uma certa hesitação. — Não foi culpa minha!

Baekhyun colocou as mãos firmes nos ombros do amigo, parecia mais para segurá-lo do que para confortá-lo. Kyungsoo podia sentir os respingos do líquido deslizando pelo seu rosto e ele manteve os olhos fechados, ele não se responsabilizaria por seus atos se tivesse que olhar para Jongin naquele momento.

O silêncio foi cortado novamente pelo som de kai tentando segurar o riso, os garotos olharam cautelosos de Kyungsoo para Jongin e pareciam estar prontos para ter que separar uma briga a qualquer momento, mesmo que todos pareciam na beira de uma gargalhada.

Bem, a preocupação era bem justificada já que Chanyeol teve que ajudar Baekhyun a arrastá-lo para o andar de cima quando enfim havia aberto os olhos e Jongin lhe lançou um sorriso pedindo desculpas em um tom que insinuava exatamente o contrário.

Ele usou todo o repertório de xingamentos existente em sua cabeça em direção ao moreno enquanto era arrastado para o piso superior e observava com os braços impotentes Jongin rir.

— VOCÊ PAGARÁ POR ISSO KIM. — Foi a última coisa que ele conseguiu gritar antes de ser empurrado para quarto por Baekhyun e ver Chanyeol trancar a porta.

— Não seja tão dramático. — O ruivo falou enquanto pegava uma toalha na cômoda e jogava para o amigo se secar. — Você não deveria ter dado o sal para ele em primeiro lugar.

— Errado! Ele não deveria estar aqui em primeiro lugar!

— Eu estou começando a acreditar que Jongin morando sob o mesmo teto que você realmente talvez não seja uma boa ideia. — Chanyeol falou de uma das poltronas, no entanto seu sorriso denunciava sua diversão.

— Não acredito que todos estejam achando isso tão engraçado!

— Sinceramente Kyung, é divertido ver como Jongin consegue te deixar tão descontrolado. — Baek riu. — Você perde completamente as estribeiras.

— Foram só alguns respingos de suco. — Chanyeol falou. — Você disse que já jogou ele em uma poça de lama.

— Isso foi no ensino fundamental!

Os outros dois garotos suspiraram e trocaram olhares que Kyungsoo não conseguiu decifrar o significado, o que só serviu para irritá-lo ainda mais, ele levantou carrancudo de onde estava sentado e foi pegar roupas para tomar um banho, já podia sentir sua pele grudenta por conta do suco e saber que a saliva de Jongin estava misturada no meio não serviu para acalmá-lo.

Ele ouviu Baekhyun perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, no entanto ignorou o amigo e continuou procurando uma roupa no armário, Chanyeol também fez algumas tentativas de conversa, mas acabou desistindo com um revirar de olhos quando o menor continuou ignorando ambos.

— Por quanto tempo você vai me ignorar? — Baekhyun perguntou frustrado.

Kyungsoo sabia como o ruivo detestava quando fazia isso com ele. Olhou dramaticamente para o relógio na parede do quarto e depois para o amigo.

— Meia hora. — Respondeu e andou até Chanyeol estendendo a mão em uma ordem muda para lhe dar a chave.

O maior lhe deu um olhar analisador, provavelmente julgando se ele tinha planos de voltar para a cozinha e enforcar Jongin com a toalha que estava na sua mão, quando enfim pareceu se convencer que Kyungsoo iria apenas tomar um banho ele tirou a chave do bolso e lhe entregou.

Kyungsoo virou sem mais nenhuma palavra e foi se banhar, ele encheu a banheira em vez de optar pelo chuveiro, e ficou na água até sua pele enrugar e a água estar completamente fria. Quando ele voltou ambos os garotos já haviam ido embora, e Minseok estava lendo um livro deitado na cama, ele lançou um olhar cauteloso em direção ao mais novo e depois desviou o olhar fingindo voltar a ler as páginas.

Andou até a cama e arrumou os lençóis para deitar apesar de não sentir sono nenhum, ele ainda podia sentir um pouco de irritação de todo o acontecimento do dia, saber que Kim Jongin estava dormindo a alguns metros de distância do quarto onde estava não era muito tranquilizador, e o fato de ter dormido durante toda a tarde não ajudou tampouco.

— Eu não irei matar você durante seu sono, sabe. — Resmungou quando continuou sentindo olhos encarando suas costas, ele se virou para se deparar com o rosto corado de Minseok. — Apesar de toda a bobagem que provavelmente falaram pra você. 

— Desculpe, eu não tinha a intenção de ser grosseiro. — Ele aparentemente desistiu de fingir ler o livro e o colocou sobre o criado mudo. — Eles realmente falaram algumas coisas, mas estavam apenas brincando. — Ele tentou um sorriso, mas acabou saindo mais como uma careta.

Kyungsoo suspirou e ele percebeu que estava fazendo muito isso hoje.

— Eu não trato mal as pessoas gratuitamente, apenas aquelas que me atormentam. — Ele franziu o cenho quando pensou sobre isso. — O que significa todos os meus amigos…e Jongin. — Kyungsoo não queria pensar na razão do porquê seus amigos o atormentavam para vê-lo irritado, mas ele suspeitava fortemente que era apenas prazer em azucriná-lo. — Ah, e Abigail.

Minseok riu com a menção da pata.

— Abigail é uma pata muito fofa.

Kyungsoo olhou para o mais velho como se ele tivesse acabado de insultá-lo. 

— De qualquer forma. — Balançou a cabeça para tirar a ave dos pensamentos. — Sua comida estava muito boa hoje, fazia tempo que não comia tão bem. — "Apesar de um certo ogro ter interrompeu minha refeição" acrescentou mentalmente.

— Obrigado! Chen me disse que você costuma ser o cozinheiro aqui.

— Na verdade nós revezamos, ou era para ser assim, mas na prática eles apenas me aborrecem até eu aceitar fazer a refeição, eles dizem que é porque minha comida é a melhor, mas eu suspeito que seja apenas preguiça da parte deles em cozinhar. — Ele terminou de arrumar os lençóis e deitou na cama virando-se para encarar Minseok. — Mas eu uso isso ao meu favor pois eles sempre ficam mais calmos em torno de mim porque sabem que posso trocar o sal pelo açúcar. — Fez uma nota mental para não repetir o mesmo erro. — …ou pôr veneno.

Minseok riu e Kyungsoo sabia que ele não o estava levando a sério

— Apesar de tudo o que falam você é muito simpático. 

— Diga isso novamente e eu irei te processar.

O outro o olhou divertido e a atmosfera no quarto estava muito mais leve.

Minseok parecia querer continuar conversando mas um bocejo demorado mostrou que ele estava com muito sono para permanecer no papo, ele desejou um sonolento "boa noite" e se virou na cama após apagar a luz para dormir.

Kyungsoo continuou acordado encarando o escuro, dormir estava completamente fora de questão, ele não sentia um pingo de sono e ainda se martirizava por ter caído na besteira de dormir durante a tarde. Ele olhou para relógio e viu que ainda eram nove e meia, eles não costumavam dormir tão cedo na república, no entanto a temporada de provas havia sido extremamente cansativa e drenou a energia de todos, ele mal podia acreditar que amanhã era sábado e não teria que estudar. Normalmente esse pensamento seria acompanhado com o fato de não precisar ver Jongin na faculdade, no entanto agora o moreno morava na mesma casa que ele, e veria a cara do mais novo todos os dias em uma quantidade alarmante de vezes.

Torceu o rosto em uma careta ao lembrar do moreno, era como se pudesse sentir o gosto de algo ruim na boca. Ele não podia acreditar que Jongin havia aceitado a proposta ridícula de conviverem juntos, como se frequentar o mesmo grupo de amigos já não fosse ruim o suficiente. A ideia de que Kai estava fazendo isso para atingi-lo ainda martelava em sua cabeça e ele podia sentir a irritação dando os primeiros sinais de novo.

Inspira…expira.

Ele se lembrou da conversa que havia tido com Baekhyun mais cedo sobre fazer o estudante de artes cênicas ir embora, agora que pensava sobre isso ele ainda não sabia exatamente como poderia infernizar Kai de uma forma que o fizesse sair definitivamente, mas ele sabia que precisava fazer algo rápido antes que o outro se acomodasse, Jongin era como uma gripe, um segundo para pegar e várias semanas para se livrar.

Ele sabia que o moreno era tão teimoso quanto ele próprio, e iria precisar de mais de uma coisa pra fazê-lo- ir embora.

Se virou na cama para encarar a parede enquanto pensava, e a primeira ideia não demorou muito para florescer na sua cabeça, — uma má ideia — mas ainda uma ideia.

Ele só precisava de uma caneta.

E bom senso.

Mas o bom senso ele deixou de lado quando se levantou da cama para ir até a escrivaninha e abrir uma das gavetas para pegar uma caneta permanente azul. Ele tentou não fazer barulho para não acordar Minseok e olhou para o relógio, ainda estava muito cedo e talvez Jongin ainda estivesse acordado.

Por precaução, ele esperou quarenta minutos antes de passar pela porta do quarto e andar pelo corredor até o cômodo onde Kai dormia, andou na ponta dos pés com cuidado para não fazer qualquer tipo de ruído, quando chegou na porta do dormitório ele rodou a maçaneta devagar, a madeira fez um pequeno ruído quando foi empurrada e ele amaldiçoou mentalmente, rezando para que nenhum dos dois ocupantes do quarto tivesse ouvido nada, ele colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro, aparentemente nenhum dos dois havia notado o som.

Entrou no quarto e andou devagar em direção à cama do alvo desejado, a caneta firme na mão direita, seu coração acelerou em antecipação e ele não conseguia evitar o sorriso se formar em seu rosto, sorriso esse que foi logo desmanchado quando ele tropeçou em um tênis no seu caminho e caiu em um baque surdo no chão.

Ele congelou olhando para a cama de Jongin, mas o moreno nem se mexeu com o som da sua queda, aliviado, ele se virou para checar Chen e se deparou com um par de olhos o encarando suspeito.

Ele engoliu em seco e deu um sorriso amarelo.

O estudante alternou o olhar entre ele, a caneta e Jongin, então revirou os olhos, virou para o outro lado e voltou a dormir.

Kyungsoo suspirou aliviado e fez uma nota mental para não atormentar Chen pela próxima semana, como agradecimento.

Voltando sua atenção para sua vítima, ele passou os olhos analisando Jognin, ele não estava usando blusa e sua pele bronzeada podia ser vista pela fraca iluminação que a lua fornecia através da janela do quarto, ele sorriu para tez morena, Kai havia facilitado as coisas inconscientemente. Com uma careta de desgosto deu um breve vislumbre para o cabelo bagunçado antes de tirar a tampa da caneta, se aproximar e ficar apenas alguns centímetros de distância do outro.

Ele já estava levantando a caneta para o torso nu quando teve que se impedir de dar um grito assustado ao sentir algo o puxar para frente, e a próxima coisa que ele sabia era que estava com o nariz enterrado no pescoço do maior enquanto dois braços o abraçavam o mantendo no lugar.

Ele mordeu a língua para não xingar em voz alta.

Jongin conseguia atrapalhar seus planos até mesmo quando dormia. Desgraçado! 

A pele do moreno estava quente sob ele, sua respiração batia em seu pescoço e quando tentou se esquivar os braços apertaram mais ao seu redor.

Inspira…expira.

Ele sabia que podia facilmente sair do aperto se ele usasse um pouco de força, no entanto um movimento brusco poderia acordar Jongin e ele não queria nem pensar na possibilidade disso acontecer e o moreno se deparar com Kyungsoo enroscado em seus braços.

Kai iria atormentá-lo pelo resto de sua vida, ele já até podia prever a piadinhas.

Tentando se lembrar de todos os deuses existentes ele rezou para que Chen não o visse nessa posição constrangedora.

Sem nenhuma outra alternativa, esperou pacientemente os braços se afrouxarem em torno dele, enquanto era torturado com o hálito quente do outro batendo em sua pele.

A última vez que esteve tão perto de Jongin foi quando tiveram brigas físicas, isso não acontecia desde o ensino fundamental e Kyungsoo não sentia falta desses episódios.

Quando sentiu que os braços estavam mais soltos em sua volta ele se desvencilhou com um suspiro aliviado. Jongin continuava dormindo pacificamente como se nada tivesse acontecido e Kyungsoo sentia suas costas doerem pela posição em que tinha estado por minutos.

Decidindo que ele deveria terminar isso logo, posicionou a caneta e começou seu trabalho, o sorriso brincando em seu rosto novamente.

Ele começou pelo peito, desenhando um grande pênis pela tez e outras pequenas cópias em volta, ele repetiu o desenho por todo o dorso e fazia pequenas pausa nos momentos em que o maior parecia sentir algo. Quando chegou no rosto de Jongin ele desenhou pequenos membros por toda a extensão da face. Enquanto desenhava ele teve que desviar duas vezes dos braços do moreno, que parecia propenso a agarrar qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu redor.

Ele olhou para apreciar o trabalho quando terminou.

Parecia extremamente infantil depois de ter feito, no entanto ele não iria se ocupar pensando nisso quando sua sanidade estava em jogo.

— Esse é só o começo Kim. — Ele sussurrou com um sorriso para o garoto adormecido.

Jongin balbuciou no sono e virou para o outro lado.

Ele se levantou devagar e olhou para Chen, esse ainda parecia estar dormindo, satisfeito, ele se virou para sair, andou na ponta dos pés até chegar no próprio quarto, quando entrou ele olhou para o relógio e viu que já era tarde, sentindo o sono dar os primeiros sinais ele caminhou até a cama, boa parte do mau humor do dia se esvaindo do corpo.

Ele dormiu com um sorriso teimoso nos lábios, tentando imaginar a expressão de Jongin quando se olhasse no espelho.

…

Acordou com o barulho de falação alta no andar de baixo, um breve olhar na janela o informou que já estava de manhã. Ele levantou meio grogue, Minseok já havia descido e sua cama estava perfeitamente arrumada. Cambaleou até um dos banheiros para escovar os dentes e quando saiu já estava completamente acordado.

Normalmente ele estaria de mau humor de manhã, mas as lembranças da noite passada serviram para animá-lo. Enquanto andava pelo corredor ele se perguntou se Jongin já havia visto os desenhos.

Luhan saiu de uma das portas e parou para encará-lo, ele parecia dividido entre estar irritado e divertido e Kyungsoo podia imaginar a razão.

Quando o loiro abriu a boca para falar ele o interrompeu.

— Não fale comigo, preciso primeiro do meu chá.

O loiro revirou os olhos e se afastou para descer as escadas, ele seguiu logo atrás e quando chegou na cozinha se deparou com todos sentados na mesa, menos Jongin.

Chen lhe lançou um olhar penetrante quando o notou, e tentou esconder o riso.

— Bom dia Kyung, senta aqui na cadeira e come com a gente. — Sehun falou e ganhou um olhar espinhoso do menor. Ele ainda estava irritado com o loiro por ter trago Jongin para a república.

— Você não manda em mim, eu sento onde eu quiser. — Grunhiu e andou até Baekhyun para sentar no seu colo.

— Sério isso? — Baekhyun resmungou para o amigo.

— Cala boca e come seu pão. — O olhar que Chanyeol lançou em sua direção não passou despercebido por ele. Ele se remexeu tentando achar uma posição confortável. — Meu Deus Baekhyun, você precisa comer mais, posso sentir seus ossos me cutucando, não é confortável.

— Sinta-se livre para sair. — O amigo zombou. — Bem, já que está sentado no meu colo, significa que não está mais me ignorando?

— Eu disse ontem que era apenas por meia hora.

O ruivo bufou.

— Onde está Jongin? — Lay indagou.

— Ele teve um pequeno…probleminha. — Chen encarou Kyungsoo e todos na mesa seguiram seu olhar.

—Oh meu Deus! Você realmente o atacou durante o sono? — Tao o olhou perplexo.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros e sorveu seu chá.

— Você é horrível. — Kris riu e olhou para Chen. — O que ele fez?

— Ele desenhou pênis por todo o corpo de kai com uma caneta permanente. — Foi Luhan quem respondeu. — Eu o vi quando saiu do quarto e foi para o banheiro, ele provavelmente ainda deve estar tentando tirar os desenhos, ele parecia muito irritado.

— Como você tem tanta certeza que fui eu quem fiz isso? — Olhou para o chinês. — Porque todos sempre acham que sou eu quem faz as coisas erradas?

— Experiência. — Disseram em coro.

Ele olhou indignado.

— Eu irei dormir com as portas trancadas a partir de hoje. — Kris declarou e os outros garotos concordaram rindo.

Kyungsoo olhou de forma debochada para todos eles, ignorou os resmungos de Baekhyun sobre ele estar pesado e terminou de tomar seu chá.

O resto da manhã passou de forma preguiçosa, os garotos decidiram que iriam sair só de noite como já era de costume em todos os finais de semana, Kyungsoo acompanhou Baekhyun e Chanyeol em assistir alguns filmes, Minseok estava ensinando algumas receitas para Chen na cozinha e os outros meninos estavam espalhados pela casa fazendo coisas aleatórias. Jongin não havia dado as caras ainda, Kyungsoo apesar de estar se sentindo triunfante pelo seu movimento não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de ansiedade pela resposta de Kai.

Ele sabia que o moreno iria tentar retaliar de alguma forma e todo aquele suspense o estava matando.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun começaram a assistir uma comédia romântica e Kyungsoo dormiu nos primeiros dez minutos do filme, quando ele acordou a casa estava completamente silenciosa e os outros dois garotos também haviam adormecido no sofá. Já estava quase na hora de começar a preparar o almoço e ele se perguntou se Minseok iria fazer a refeição de novo.

Ele levantou do sofá sentindo seu corpo dolorido, não iria cometer o mesmo erro de dormir durante toda a tarte. Ele sabia que precisava revisar aquela maldita matéria chata para a próxima semana então mesmo contrariando todas as suas vontades ele foi para o quarto estudar.

Quando chegou no cômodo ele notou que havia alguma coisa de errado, o lado do quarto de Minseok estava estranhamente vazio, a mala, os livros na escrivaninha, os sapatos ao lado da cama não estavam mais lá.

Ele franziu o cenho e andou até a repartição do guarda roupa onde deveriam ficar as roupas do mais velho, e este também estava sem nada.

Ele ouviu a porta atrás dele se abrir e julgou ser seu companheiro de quarto.

— Minseok onde estão suas cois… — Parou abruptamente quando viu que não era ele. 

— Olá, Soo. — Jongin o olhou da porta, sua pele estava vermelha - provavelmente de tanto esfregar - e mesmo que fraco ainda dava para ver o contorno dos desenhos em sua pele.

Kyungsoo tentou, mas ele não conseguiu conter o riso, o moreno estava ridículo.

— Que bom que está de bom humor hoje, Hyung. — Ele abriu um sorriso amável e o estudante de economia sentiu um arrepio, ele realmente era um ótimo ator. 

— Você está horrível. 

— Pois é, eu acordei hoje para me deparar com esses desenhos deprimentes na minha pele. — Falou fingindo não fazer a menor ideia de quem havia sido o autor. — Mas esquece esse assunto, Hyung, não vim falar sobre isso.

Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele tentou ignorar os "Hyungs" mas era difícil não se sentir irritado com Jongin o chamado assim tão falsamente.

— E o que você veio falar?

Jongin sorriu e saiu no corredor, quando ele voltou carregava a mesma mala de quando havia chegado na república.

— Espero que cuide de mim como seu companheiro de quarto, Hyung. — Ele sorriu.

Kyungsoo olhou atônito para o moreno.

— Que absurdo você está falando? Esse é o seu plano de vingança?

O moreno o olhou confuso.

— Porque eu iria querer me vingar de você?

Cínico! Meu Deus! Como Kyungsoo odiava quando ele se comportava de maneira cínica.

— Você não pode dormir aqui, Minseok já ocupa a outra cama!

— Eu pedi para Minseok trocar de lugar comigo.

Ele teria uma conversa com o estudante de gastronomia mais tarde.

— Eu não vou aceitar isso! É eu ou você nesse quarto!

— Bem… — O maior zombou. — Onde você vai dormir?

Ele olhou incrédulo para o estudante na sua frente, ele nunca o viu agir de forma tão fingida. Quando ele fez os desenhos na pele de Kai na noite anterior foi com o objetivo de deixá-lo irritado, zangado, irado ou qualquer outro tipo de emoção que o fizesse desconfortável em ficar naquela casa. Ele nunca teria imaginado que seus atos trariam o moreno para dormir no seu quarto.

Mas como sempre, ele nunca soube ler Kai muito bem.

No entanto, ele não deixaria as coisas por isso mesmo, ele não sabia o que o mais novo estava planejando em vir para seu quarto, mas ele não iria baixar a guarda.

Se era guerra que Jongin queria, era guerra que ele ia ter! 

— Você não sabe onde está se metendo Jongin.

O moreno o olhou debochado.

— Você também não.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse final promete? Ooooooo se promete, agora sim as coisas vão começar a se desenrolar.   
> Espero não ter cometido um erro em ter postado o cap beta, eu reli ele umas vinte vezes eu tentei corrigir o máximo de erros possíveis, mas sempre acaba passando algumas coisas. 
> 
> Sintam-se livres para fazer críticas construtivas, eu realmente sou muito aberta com essas coisas.   
> Juro que se você comentar eu irei te sufocar com amor em resposta ( é assim que eu trabalho). 
> 
> Já viu o trailer da fic? Nãaao? Como nãão? Então veja! Quem sabe assim não te anima mais em continuar a ler a história. 
> 
> link do trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQ-L1vs7yP0


	3. Virando o jogo.

Kyungsoo podia sentir duas dores de cabeça se desenvolvendo naquele momento, uma que latejava dentro do seu crânio e outra que estava bem na sua frente na porta do quarto, com um sorriso irritante o olhando fixamente.

Dizer que ele não entendia o moreno era um eufemismo, kai era uma incógnita. Ele ainda podia ver a pele vermelha e irritada por baixo da blusa cavada e as linhas fracas no rosto do maior que formavam os desenhos, era ridículo e Kyungsoo quem deveria estar rindo naquele momento, não o mais novo.

Às vezes ele pensava que Jongin conseguia ser a pessoa que ele mais detestava no mundo. Ele tinha um jeito particular de se portar, uma forma específica de respirar, um modo singular de olhar, que tirava o menor do sério. Aquela postura debochada conseguia ser motivo suficiente para fazer ele se sentir colérico.

Kai continuou se negando a desfazer o contato visual, sua boca ainda distorcida em um sorriso de deboche e Kyungsoo sentiu momentaneamente uma sensação de impotência, não podia deixar de sentir que de alguma forma ele havia perdido aquela rodada, e desde quando isso se tornou algum tipo de competição afinal?

— Você vai ficar aí de pé me encarando como uma estátua o dia todo Hyung? Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer e quero tomar um banho também… — Jongin quebrou o silêncio com uma falsa voz amável e passou pela porta arrastando a mala, cuja ele depositou em cima da cama. Ele voltou a virar para o mais velho e levantou uma sobrancelha em indagação.

“Parece que o jogo virou não é mesmo?” A vozinha irritante de Baekhyun voltou a ecoar nos cantos da sua mente e ele podia imaginar perfeitamente o sorriso do amigo enquanto dizia isso. Ele cogitou bater a cabeça na parede algumas vezes, talvez conseguiria esmagar essa cópia do ruivo do seu subconsciente.

— Em primeiro lugar, não me chame de Hyung! Segundo, você não acredita realmente que vou aceitar que você durma no mesmo cômodo que eu, não é? — Retrucou, ignorando deliberadamente suas alucinações de Baekhyun e apontando acusadoramente para a mala com se ela o estivesse insultando. — Pegue suas coisas e saia desse quarto! — Ele queria dizer para o maior sair da sua vida, mas sabia que isso ele não iria conseguir tão cedo.

— Eu já expliquei que troquei de lugar com Minseok, Soo. — O moreno sorriu quebrando o contato visual e virando para abrir o zíper da bolsa. — Nós seremos companheiros de quarto agora, não há nada a fazer sobre isso.

Ele abriu uma das portas do guarda-roupa onde outrora ficavam as roupas do estudante de gastronomia e começou a organizar suas próprias mudas.

— Não! — Exclamou, colocando toda a negação, recusa, ódio, convicção, raiva reprimida e rancor que ele era capaz de reunir naquela única palavra. — Não seremos! E pare de tirar suas roupas da mala. Você não vai dormir aqui!

Jongin suspirou e voltou a olhar para o mais velho enquanto se escorava na porta do armário.

— Bem, você pode negar o quanto quiser, vou continuar aqui. — Cruzou os braços e escorou as costas no guarda-roupa. — O que você vai fazer sobre isso? — Perguntou em tom de desafio.

Kyungsoo cerrou os punhos, havia uma lista de métodos na sua cabeça que ele poderia usar para tirar Jongin do quarto, mas todos eram ilegais. Tentando imaginar o olhar decepcionado dos seus pais se ele acabasse na cadeia por assassinato, tentou se acalmar e esfregou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos na tentativa de aliviar aquela maldita dor de cabeça que se alastrava em pontadas agudas. Ele não iria se rebaixar ao ponto de ter uma briga física com o mais novo. Eles não eram mais crianças.

Inspira… expira.

— Como convenceu Minseok de trocar de lugar com você?

O moreno sorriu com o fato do mais novo não ter respondido sua pergunta.

— Eu tive uma conversa breve com ele enquanto você dormia no sofá. — Olhou para as unhas. — Ele ficou muito empolgado em me ajudar. E acho que ele estava com medo de dormir no mesmo quarto que você.

Kyungsoo bufou.

— Eu me dei muito bem com Minseok, não há nenhum motivo pra ele querer sair. Você disse alguma coisa pra ele não foi?

— Só disse que queria muito dormir no mesmo quarto que você. — O moreno deu de ombros, mas o mais velho sentia que havia algo mais que ele não estava dizendo.

— Fale a verdade, você só a aceitou vir morar aqui pra me perturbar não foi?! — Soou mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. — Tinha dezenas de outros lugares que você poderia ir, mas você só venho para essa república em especial por que estou aqui, não é?

— Minha presença te incomoda tanto assim? — O moreno respondeu com outra indagação.

— Você diz aqui no quarto ou no universo, em geral? — Grunhiu irritado pelo outro se esquivar de suas perguntas.

Jongin voltou a rir e Kyungsoo levantou uma sobrancelha, para uma pessoa que estava cheia de rabiscos na pele e de frente com o autor dos desenhos, ele parecia muito pacífico, muito calmo.

Era como se Kai estivesse se divertindo com a situação e Kyungsoo sentia como se ele tivesse perdido alguma coisa.

Pensou por um momento em dizer que foi ele quem havia feito os desenhos na tez morena, por mais que fosse óbvio que Jongin já soubesse disso. Ele queria tirar aquela expressão risonha do rosto do mais novo, queria destruir aquela parede de despreocupação, ver a face se contorcer em uma expressão de raiva, mas não conseguia mais fazer isso nos dias de hoje. Jongin não era mais uma criança temperamental como ele foi um dia.

— Por que minha presença te incomoda tanto Soo? — O maior voltou a perguntar enquanto desencostava do guarda-roupa e dava um passo lento em sua direção, uma sobrancelha levantada em questionamento. — Você realmente me odeia tanto assim? — Seus passos se aproximaram cada vez mais do menor e esse se negou a recuar. — Ou talvez você tenha outro motivo?

— O que você está querendo dizer? — Kyungsoo o olhou fixamente tentando descobrir qual era o jogo do moreno. — Você ainda tem dúvidas sobre como eu me sinto por você? Talvez eu devesse ser mais claro com as minhas ações? — Bufou.

Jongin suspirou teatralmente e deu mais dois passos largos quase desaparecendo com a distância entre eles.

— Você não acha que os sintomas desse seu ódio são muito familiares com outra coisa? — Olhou sugestivo.

Fitou as íris castanho escuro durante alguns segundos antes de finalmente entender o que o outro estava sugerindo.

— Ah! claro, por que desenhar pênis com uma caneta permanente na pele de alguém é uma perfeita demonstração de afeto.

Viu um brilho de aborrecimento nos olhos do moreno com a menção dos desenhos, mas tão rápido quanto veio, passou.

Jongin o encarou por vários segundos parecendo analisá-lo minuciosamente, ele detestava quando o moreno fazia isso porque ele nunca conseguia deduzir o que se passava pela cabeça do mais novo. Tinha a impressão de que estava sob um exame de raio x. Por um momento se perguntou se o outro podia ler seus pensamentos, tão intenso era seu olhar. Tentando expulsar esses devaneios tolos da sua cabeça devolveu um olhar irritado em troca.

— Você me perguntou se me mudar para esse quarto era meu plano de vingança, não é? — O maior quebrou o silêncio e Kyungsoo podia notar um tom de diversão de volta na sua voz. — Pois bem! você está certo. Que outra melhor forma de se vingar de alguém que diz te odiar do que atormentando ela com a sua presença?

Sentiu uma onda de raiva subir por seu corpo. Claro que o fato do moreno de repente decidir compartilhar um quarto com ele fazia parte de alguma intenção mais significativa por trás.

— Então é isso? Você vai ficar aqui só para me aborrecer? — Não conseguiu impedir de deixar sua raiva e frustração transparecer em sua voz e isso pareceu alegrar o outro. Cerrou os punhos tentando se controlar.

— Mais do que isso, Hyung. Vou provar que você não me odeia como diz.

Kyungsoo sentiu um frio na espinha com o significado por trás daquelas palavras.

— E como você planeja fazer isso? — Grunhiu enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito com a intenção de criar qualquer barreira entre ele e o maior.

Jongin o contemplou durante alguns segundos, como que se para decidir se deveria ou não responder. Balançou a cabeça para si mesmo, como se acabasse de ter tomado uma grande decisão e deu mais um passo em direção ao menor, tornando a distância entre eles nula. Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta e estava pronto para reagir a qualquer gesto ousado do maior. Um movimento em falso e ele iria garantir que Jongin não pudesse usar suas genitais nas próximas semanas.

Podia sentir a respiração quente do outro garoto bater em seu rosto e se segurou para não se contorcer. Lembrou da noite anterior e como ele podia ouvir a respiração ritmada de Minseok enquanto o mesmo dormia e divagou momentaneamente se teria que ouvir Jongin dormindo a poucos metros da sua cama nos próximos dias.

O moreno inclinou o corpo em sua direção e Kyungsoo lhe lançou um olhar petulante como se o desafiasse a chegar mais perto. kai sorriu, esticou o braço e pegou uma toalha pendurada atrás do mais velho, e com um olhar que dizia saber exatamente o que o outro estava pensando, ele se afastou.

Kyungsoo sentiu a tensão deixar seu corpo com a retirada do outro e relaxou os punhos tentando ignorar o sorriso do moreno.

— Você verá Hyung, você verá. — Jongin cantarolou e caminhou até a porta antes de se virar. — Ah! E Kyung, desenhos de pênis são um pouco infantil, não acha? Sei que pode fazer melhor do que isso. — E com uma piscadela saiu do quarto deixando um Kyungsoo perplexo para trás.

Ouviu a porta do banheiro fechar no corredor e piscou atômico.

O que diabos foi isso?

Desde quando as coisas saíram completamente do seu controle?

Soltando o ar que ele nem sequer havia percebido que estava segurando, olhou o quarto ao seu redor tentando raciocinar os acontecimentos dos últimos minutos.

Jongin dormindo no mesmo quarto que ele. Isso era a receita para o desastre! Pousou os olhos nas roupas do outro, deixadas ainda por dobrar em cima da cama. Ele poderia apenas por fogo?

Não. Isso seria insensato, e dificilmente faria o outro sair, apenas daria mais combustível às suas ideias malucas de importuná-lo.

Fechou os olhos tentando organizar os pensamentos, mas isso só serviu para lembrar do moreno o encurralando na parede e pegando a toalha atrás das suas costas.

— Maldito Jongin e seu jeito irritante de existir. — Trovejou.

Simplesmente não podia acreditar que o outro iria dormir no mesmo quarto que ele e a pouco passos de distância da sua cama. Ele mau havia se conformado com o outro dividindo o mesmo teto que o dele quem dirá o dormir no mesmo cômodo.

Se amaldiçoou mentalmente por seu choque quando Jongin o encurralou na parede, impedindo-o de raciocinar um argumento cortante sobre esse novo arranjo antes de o outro sair do quarto.

Ele havia perdido a última palavra. Ele nunca perdia a última palavra!

Refletiu quais eram suas opções. Ele não poderia simplesmente sair do quarto e ir dormir na sala, seria como aceitar a derrota e isso estava fora de cogitação. Mas não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse fazer o moreno sair do quarto imediatamente.

Sentia-se completamente acuado, mas as coisas não iriam ficar assim! Jongin queria jogar? Bem, era melhor ele se preparar então.

Sentindo-se de repente sufocado naquele quarto agora cheio de pertences de kai ele saiu pisando forte pelo corredor.

Quando passou em frente a porta do banheiro pode ouvir o som do chuveiro e Jongin cantarolando alegremente. Se segurou para não chutar a madeira com raiva.

Abigail que estavam passando distraidamente correu rapidamente para longe, parecendo notar seu mau-humor.

Quando chegou na sala notou que Baekhyun e Chanyeol ainda estavam dormindo, e o ruivo tinha sua cabeça pousada confortavelmente no peito do maior enquanto passava um dos braços pelo tronco do mais novo.

Kyungsoo bufou. Seu mundo estava virando de cabeça para baixo por culpa de uma anomalia vulgo Jongin e seu suposto melhor amigo estava completamente alheio enquanto dormia com sua paixão dos últimos anos.

Com um suspiro irritado caminhou até o sofá e cutucou as costelas do ruivo recebendo um resmungo completamente incompreensível em resposta.

— Baekhyun, acorda! — Cutucou. — Maçarico, levanta!

Baekhyun se remexeu no estofado, abriu os olhos e olhou meio grogue por alguns segundos. Seus olhos retomaram ao foco lentamente e pousaram em Chanyeol embaixo dele para depois pousaram em Kyungsoo, ele olhou mais umas duas vezes antes de levantar do sofá em pulo que teria deixado um canguru com inveja. Parecia um milagre que Chanyeol não tivesse acordado com o movimento Ele provavelmente tinha um sono muito pesado.

— Oh meu Deus! Eu estava dormindo agarrado em seu peito. — Baekhyun exclamou baixinho de olhos arregalados.

Kyungsoo semicerrou os olhos para o amigo, cujo agora olhava para suas mãos como se nunca mais fosse lavá-las.

Ele provavelmente iria divagar sobre isso pelas próximas semanas. Já podia até sentir o sangue escorrendo pelos seus ouvidos com a tortura de ter que ouvi-lo.

— Por que você simplesmente não diz logo para o poste que você gosta del… ah! — Sua fala foi interrompida por uma mão em sua boca.

— Fiquei quieto! Ele vai te ouvir! — Revirou os olhos para o amigo, se Chanyeol não havia acordado com aquele salto era improvável que algumas palavras o acordasse. — E não vamos discutir sobre isso aqui! — Sussurrou o outro.

Reprimiu a vontade de revirar os olhos mais uma vez e tentou empurrar o assunto “A queda — precipício — de Baekhyun por Chanyeol” no fundo da sua mente, lembrando o real motivo de tê-lo acordado. Sentiu a raiva voltar com a memória de Jongin.

— Você deveria estar me dando apoio em vez de estar aqui copulando com um arranha-céu.

Baekhyun que ainda estava olhando sonhador para o garoto esparramado no sofá fechou os olhos como se estivesse se preparando para uma sessão de tortura e desviou o olhar com um suspiro para Kyungsoo.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou como se tivesse aceitado um castigo de Deus.

— Você acredita que aquele resto de espermatozóide trocou de quar…

Foram interrompidos pelo som alto de uma porta sendo aberta e vozes animadas. Kyungsoo se virou com o cenho franzido para ver Minseok e Chen passando pelo hall de entrada, ambos carregando sacolas aparentemente bem cheias.

— Saudações! — Chen gritou. — O Natal chegou mais cedo e Min Min é o papai Noel!

Ambos passaram pelo saguão e caminharam até a cozinha, que compartilhava o mesmo ambiente que a sala, sendo separada apenas por um alto balcão de mármore e uma extensa mesa de madeira. Depositaram as compras na mesa e começaram a desembalar. Kyungsoo e Baekhyun seguiriam atrás curiosos.

— Min Min? — O ruivo riu.

— Ah, sim. Minseok é um nome muito longo, não é?

O garoto de cabelo rosa coçou a nuca desconcertado e Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos para a explicação suspeita. Ou talvez ele só fosse paranóico.

— O que é isso tudo? — Baekhyun apontou para as sacolas.

— Comida.

— Comida? — Chanyeol acordou no sofá e cambaleou em pé na sala.

Que diabos! Ele não tinha um sono pesado?

— Na verdade são só alguns ingredientes. — Minseok explicou tímido enquanto o maior deles aparecia descabelado na cozinha e depositava os olhos nas sacolas. — Queria fazer algo diferente para o almoço. — Lançou um sorriso para os garotos.

Kyungsoo sorriu em troca, mas depois lembrou que estava zangado com o mais velho e fez uma careta. Minseok o olhou confuso com a troca abrupta de expressão.

— Você! — Apontou. — Como pôde me trair? Pensei que você fosse uma pessoa decente.

Ouviu Chen murmurar um "garoto dramático" e Baekhyun resmungar alguma coisa sobre o mau hábito de apontar o dedo, mas resolveu ignorar ambos e depositar toda sua atenção no estudante de gastronomia, este que parecia ter entendido o motivo da sua ira e agora tinha um olhar culpado no rosto.

— Desculpe, Kyungsoo. Ele me pediu para trocar de quarto com ele.

Chanyeol cutucou Baekhyun no ombro e fez um gesto interrogativo com as mãos, querendo saber qual era o tema da discussão. Mas apenas recebeu um encolher de ombros confuso em troca.

— E você simplesmente aceitou? Sabendo que eu o detesto?

Mesmo que o garoto de gastronomia tivesse chegado na república apenas no dia anterior era impossível que ele não tivesse notado a animosidade entre ele e Jongin.

Minseok deu de ombros e os outros três garotos olharam a troca de argumentos interessados.

— Ele foi tão educado. — O garoto respondeu em uma voz forçada de indiferença tentando evitar o olhar incrédulo de Kyungsoo.

Franziu o cenho. Sentia que havia muito mais por trás daquilo. O estudante de gastronomia parecia estar escondendo algo mais.

— Do que vocês estão falando? — O ruivo interrompeu.

Suspirou. Por um momento havia esquecido dos outros ocupantes na cozinha.

— Jongin aparentemente acredita que atormentar a minha vida morando sob o mesmo teto que eu, não é o suficiente e agora está dizendo que vai dormir no mesmo quarto que o meu.

— Ele vai dormir no seu quarto? — Chanyeol, Chen e Baekhyun perguntaram estupefatos em coro.

— Quem vai dormir com quem? — Sehun e Luhan surgiriam no cômodo e Kyungsoo podia jurar que eles simplesmente haviam brotado do chão

— Jongin e Kyungsoo. — Chen respondeu antes de Kyungsoo nem sequer ter a oportunidade de raciocinar a pergunta do loiro mais novo.

— Eu não estou dormindo com Jongin! Ele apen…

— Quem está dormindo com Jongin? — Kris apareceu interrompendo Kyungsoo.

Era incrível, eles tinham a capacidade de aparecer exatamente no momento menos oportuno possível na vida do estudante de economia.

— Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol respondeu alegremente.

— Eu sempre soube que um dia vocês acabariam transando. — Kris falou triunfante enquanto se aproximava do grupo e estendia a mão para Sehun, cujo lhe lançou um olhar derrotado antes de lhe entregar algumas notas.

Tentou não pensar no fato de que os garotos estavam fazendo apostas sobre com quem ele dormia, e tentou principalmente não pensar no fato de que estavam pensando que ele estava dormindo com Jongin. Mas isso era muito difícil com seis pares de olhos o fitando maliciosamente.

A esse ponto Kyungsoo já queria cometer uma calamidade geral.

— Acho que quando perguntei para Deus "Será que tem como piorar?" ele entendeu como um desafio. — Murmurou.

— Ah, vamos lá Kyung! — Baek falou travessamente. — Quando a vida te dá limões…

— Eu espremo nos olhos dos meus inimigos. — Interrompeu.

— Menino sádico.

Os outros riram, mas Kyungsoo estava tendo muita dificuldade em achar graça da situação.

— Eu não estou dormindo com Jongin. — Voltou a explicar irritado. — Ele apenas trocou de quarto com Minseok, mas nós ABSOLUTAMENTE não estamos transando!

Os garotos apenas resmungaram em resposta. Kris o olhou decepcionado, como se todas as coisas ruins e catástrofes naturais que aconteciam no mundo fosse culpa dele e devolveu o dinheiro para Sehun.

— Bem, vocês não estão transando ainda. — O chinês bufou olhando melancolicamente Sehun guardar as notas na carteira.

— Nós não vamos transar! A única coisa que pode acontecer naquele quarto é um homicídio.

— Bem, nesse caso. — O loiro voltou a se animar. Tirou um cartão da calça jeans que usava e estendeu ao menor. — Você irá precisar de um advogado.

Inspira… expira…

Vendo que o estudante de economia não iria pegar o papel estendido o maior deu de ombros e o guardou de volta no bolso.

Baekhyun olhou simpático para o amigo e atravessou a cozinha para ficar do seu lado.

—Bem, olhe para o lado positivo. — Acariciou o cabelo do mais novo.

Kyungsoo se segurou para não bater a mão fora de seus fios alinhados e olhou com expectativa para o ruivo, esperando ele terminar a sentença, e bufou quando este continuou em silêncio.

—Sabe, quando se diz isso você deve dizer qual é o lado positivo.— Baekhyun deu de ombros e Kyungsoo se segurou para não bater com a mão na própria testa ou na cara do amigo. — Você não deveria me defender? — Perguntou indignado.

Baekhyun suspirou e puxou o amigo pelo braço para um canto, os outros garotos vendo que não iriam poder ouvir o resto da conversa começaram a fuçar as sacolas sobre a mesa enquanto Minseok dizia animado seus planos para o almoço.

— Bem Kyung, sinto muito que você tenha que dormir no mesmo quarto que Jongin. — Começou o ruivo. — Mas quem sabe isso não acaba com essa rivalidade idiota entre vocês, é ridículo e já vem durando anos. E Jongin parece muito disposto a acabar com isso.

— Jongin é um cínico! Ele só está fazendo isso para me atormentar. — Bufou indignado. — Você realmente não vai ficar do meu lado? Mesmo sabendo que tem uma pessoa que odeio dormindo a poucos metros de mim?

— É claro que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu seria o primeiro a objetar sobre esse arranjo de quarto, Soo. Mas é Jongin, sinceramente, Kai não faria mal a uma mosca e bem… — Riu divertido. — Acho que até mesmo o diabo se dormisse no mesmo quarto que você, pediria arrego.

Kyungsoo queria retrucar como isso só provava que Jongin era pior que o próprio diabo, mas Baekhyun não lhe deu brechas para interromper.

— E eu sinceramente acredito que Kai gostaria de ser seu amigo como ele sempre diz e talvez… — Baekhyun olhou especulativo para o amigo como se quisesse dizer algo mais, mas apenas balançou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio.

— Você está cego! Todos sabem que Jongin só está fazendo isso pelo prazer de me irritar, sempre foi assim.

— Eu acho que o único cego aqui é você, Kyung… — O ruivo suspirou.

— Não acredito que você está ficando do lado dele!

O ruivo fechou os olhos como se pedisse paciência para alguma divindade e fitou o amigo.

— Tudo bem, vamos fazer assim. — Suspirou. — Eu realmente não acho que Jongin queira só te irritar, mas de qualquer forma, se as coisas realmente ficarem tão complicadas... eu peço para o Chanyeol trocar de quarto com você. — Terminou a frase com uma careta como se fosse fisicamente doloroso pronunciá-la.

— Defina “realmente tão complicados”.

— Quando realmente estiverem à beira de se matar e não com essa briguinha infantil que vocês têm no momento.

Ele ia abrir a boca para objetar, mas Jongin escolheu esse momento para aparecer com toda sua glória e cabelos ninho de pombo.

— O que é toda essa comoção na cozinha? — Kai Perguntou enquanto descia as escadas e andava em direção ao grupo.

Kyungsoo sentiu sua raiva chegar junta com a entrada do moreno e mentalmente repetiu a frase "matar pessoas não é legal.” como um mantra.

Se sentindo um pouco mais controlado, desviou os olhos para o moreno. Ele estava descalço, sem camiseta e apenas com uma calça moletom cinza despojada. Ainda dava para ver os traços leves dos desenhos na pele. Aparentemente Kai tinha acabado de tomar um banho, visto que seu cabelo estava molhado e algumas gotas escorriam pelo torso.

Ouviu um pigarro e voltou seus olhos para o rosto do moreno, esse que o encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Gosta do que vê? — Perguntou com um sorriso de lado, o rosto sereno e relaxado, Kyungsoo foi acometido por uma vontade quase incontrolável de estapear-lo. Por ousar parecer tão tranquilo enquanto ele estava transbordando de frustração.

— Morra, Jongin. — Se amaldiçoou mentalmente por não conseguir pensar em algo mais elaborado para rebater.

— Não precisa se acanhar, Hyung. Pode olhar o quanto quiser.

Inspira… expira.

— Da maneira menos assustadora possível, eu sei onde você dorme.

— Você quer que eu pegue um banquinho enquanto você me ameaça?

"Matar pessoas não é legal."

— Vai se foder! — Estourou.

Se tinha uma coisa que o deixava colérico era quando faziam piadas sobre sua altura.

Baekhyun bufou e passou por ele murmurando alguma coisa sobre “pessoas cegas", mas Kyungsoo ignorou o amigo porque estava muito ocupado em uma competição de contato visual com Jongin.

— Falando em dormir, soube que você vai ficar no mesmo quarto que Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol Interrompeu a troca de farpas dos dois. — Você não tem medo de morrer asfixiado com um travesseiro durante a madrugada?

— Kyungsoo é um amor de pessoa, ele jamais faria isso. — Kai desviou os olhos do menor para encarar Chanyeol.

— Ah, Claro. — Os garotos ironizaram em coro.

Kyungsoo olhou para os outros meninos, eles pareciam muito divertidos com a sua troca de argumentos com Jongin.

Traíras.

— Temos certeza que Kyung jamais faria nada enquanto você dorme, aliás, Belas tatuagens. — Sehun riu. — Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Soo.

Kyungsoo murmurou um "obrigado" satisfeito e Kai mostrou o dedo do meio para o amigo.

— Mas eu não vou aceitar dormir no mesmo cômodo que JongIn. — Voltou a retrucar e pode ver pelo canto do olho que o moreno estava revirando os olhos. Tentou se segurar para não atacar o objeto mais próximo nele. — Será que alguém poderia pelo amor de Deus trocar de quarto comigo?

— E perder a oportunidade de ver você sofrer? Sem chance. — Chen zombou e os outros meninos concordaram rindo.

Kyungsoo grunhiu em resposta. Virou as costas murmurando que ia tomar banho e subiu pelas escadas sem poupar um olhar para Kai. Quanto menos tempo ele passasse perto de Jongin melhor. Pode sentir os olhos do mais novo queimando em suas costas enquanto se afastava, mas tentou ignorar a sensação incômoda. Quando entrou no quarto os pertences do mais novo estavam devidamente arrumados. Aparentemente o outro garoto havia organizado suas coisas antes de ir para a cozinha.

O cheiro de hortelã estava impregnado por toda parte. Jongin não podia simplesmente atormentá-lo com sua própria existência, ele também tinha que deixar rastros da sua presença por onde passasse.

Em um gesto imaturo de raiva ele chutou o pé da cama que pertenceria ao moreno, o que obviamente não foi uma boa idéia porque agora além de um especialista em cinismo na sua vida ele também tinha um dedo estourado.

Naquele momento ele queria muito socar Jongin por azucrinar sua vida. Queria bater em Sehun por ter trago o moreno para morar lá. E queria estapear Baekhyun por tê-lo apresentado a Sehun.

Tentando empurrar para o fundo da sua mente a lista de pessoas que ele queria bater, mancou até seu guarda-roupa escolhendo uma muda de roupas antes de pular até o banheiro com um pé só para tomar banho. Talvez se ele esfregasse a pele com bastante força conseguiria tirar esse azar infiltrado nele.

Quando voltou para o quarto já devidamente seco e com vestes limpas, encontrou Abigail deitada confortavelmente em uma das camas. Estava prestes a enxotar a ave por puro hábito quando percebeu que, na verdade a cama era de JongIn.

— Pode cagar nos lençóis se quiser.

A pata fez um som baixo e Kyungsoo franziu o cenho notando que ela não iria atender seu pedido.

— Pata inútil. Devia ter assado você, quando tive a oportunidade.

A ave o olhou curiosa.

— Sim! Por que desde que trouxeram você pra cá minha vida está uma merda.

Quá. Quá.

— Ah, não se faça de desentendida não, aposto que você trouxe um carma entre essas suas penas de pombo.

A pata grasnou ofendida.

— Você está falando com a pata? — Kyungsoo saltou com a voz repentina atrás de si e se virou para encarar um Luhan o olhando estranhamente.

— É claro que não! Eu estava apenas pensando alto.

O chinês o encarou durante longos segundos.

— Você estava falando com a pata.

— Não estava!

— Bem, de qualquer forma. — Luhan o encarou como se dissesse "Eu sei que você estava falando com a pata” e Kyungsoo queria apenas que o mundo acabasse naquele momento. — Eu vim dizer que o almoço está pronto, já estão todos lá embaixo só estamos esperando por você. — E com um último olhar estranho para Kyungsoo ele se virou e saiu.

Murmurou um “essa conversa ainda não acabou!” para Abigail antes de virar e seguir o loiro pelo corredor.

A cozinha estava um completo barulho. Chanyeol estava dando uma risada que Kyungsoo achou muito parecido com o som de Abigail gritando quando estava irritada. Tao e Sehun mantinham uma conversa animada, suas vozes estavam tão alta que beiravam a gritos. Jongin estava desperdiçando oxigênio com a sua existência enquanto conversava em voz baixa com Minseok e Kyungsoo olhou suspeito para os dois. Kris tinha um celular nas mãos no qual ele estava digitando ferforosamen, e os outros garotos estavam apenas olhando para a comida com olhos brilhando de desejo.

— Já estamos todos aqui. — Luhan andou até a mesa para se acomodar. — Já podem começar a comer.

— Soo, aqui! Guardei um lugar para você. — Baekhyun apontou para uma cadeira do seu lado quando avistou o amigo. Kyungsoo o agradeceu mentalmente pelo feito, já que o assento estava bem longe de Jongin, esse que estava sentado em uma das pontas da mesa.

— Obrigado. — Sentou na cadeira, ficando no meio de Luhan e Baekhyun, e de frente para Chanyeol.

Passou os olhos pela mesa, Minseok parecia estar levando muito a sério a tarefa de fazer as refeições da república, ele estava diante de um verdadeiro banquete.

Mas tentou não transparecer o prazer em seu rosto. Por que estava zangado com o mais velho.

— Comida Italiana? — Perguntou em uma falsa voz desinteressada.

— Manjar dos Deuses. — Chanyeol respondeu com a boca cheia.

— Mastigue antes de falar! — Chen repreendeu. — E Kris, pare de bater papo no celular e comece a comer.

— Quem é de direito jamais bate papo pelo celular, e sim, gera profunda interação mútua de conversação escrita e falada com a sociedade civil — O loiro zombou, mas desligou o aparelho e começou a se servir.

— Não liguem pra ele. — Lay falou. — Ele está apenas inventando palavras.

Percebeu que Sehun estava muito quieto e com um semblante pensativo, o que não era uma coisa boa. Por que sempre que ele fazia essa cara significava que ele iria falar alguma merda.

— Mudando de assunto. — Sehun divagou com um abanar de mãos e Kyungsoo se preparou para o que estava por vir. — Vocês não acham que seria incrível se pudéssemos absorver a inteligência de uma pessoa no DNA pelo seu sêmen durante o sexo?

— Sério Sehun? Na frente do meu macarrão? — Chanyeol olhou transtornado.

— Não é possível que você tenha sido o espermatozóide mais esperto. — Kyungsoo resmungou enquanto os outros meninos faziam som de nojo.

— Sehun alguém já disse que você fica lindo de boca fechada? — Chen atacou um dos hashi de plástico nele.

O loiro resmungou algum xingamento em troca antes de atacar o pauzinho de volta. Luhan rapidamente confiscou o objeto, temendo o começo de algum tipo de “guerra de hashis” e lançou um olhar zangado para o namorado “secreto”.

— Kyungsoo, na sua opinião qual o auge da estupidez? — Luhan perguntou enquanto olhava para o loiro como se não pudesse acreditar que tanta idiotice pudesse sair daquela boca.

Olhou pensativo para o mais velho antes de se virar para a pessoa sentada na sua frente.

— Chanyeol, qual a sua altura?

O maior que aparentemente tinha ouvido a conversa fez uma careta e lhe mostrou a língua.

Baekhyun chutou o amigo e murmurou um baixo "para de implicar com o Chanyeol", mas aparentemente o maior ainda estava prestando atenção na conversa deles.

— Não ligue pra isso, Baek. — Abanou as mãos desinteressado. — Ele implica comigo, mas no fundo, me ama, não é Soo?

— Não força meu budismo, Chanyeol.

— Não consigo imaginar por que alguém não gostaria de Kyungsoo, ele é tão amável, tão simpático. — Debochou.

O resto da refeição seguiu no mesmo ritmo agitado e barulhento. Kyungsoo podia sentir olhos queimando sua bochecha direita, e ele sabia que Jongin o estava encarando da ponta da mesa, mas ele fez o possível para tentar ignorá-lo e manter uma conversa com Baekhyun ao seu lado.

No entanto, ele podia sentir uma tensão vinda do outro lado da mesa, e de alguma forma sabia que algo estava prestes a acontecer. Algo embaraçoso.

Depois que todos terminaram de comer e depois de uma discussão acalorada para saber quem ele iria lavar louça — o que acabou como tarefa de Lay e um muito frustrado Kris — Chanyeol levantou da mesa em um pulo animado chamando os garotos para uma partida de videogame

Os outros estavam prestes a se levantar para acompanhar o estudante de veterinária quando Kai falou.

— Hyung. — Jongin levantou da cadeira e chamou apenas por Kyungsoo, mas recebeu a atenção de todos na mesa. Ele apenas ignorou os outros e abriu um sorriso para o mais novo. — Soube que vai tentar me fazer ir embora...

Ele sabia que o moreno ia acabar falando alguma merda uma hora ou outra.

Kyungsoo lançou um olhar para o seu suposto melhor amigo, adivinhando como Kai "soube" sobre isso. Mas o ruivo estava lançando olhares desesperados para Jongin.

— Fique quieto! — Baekhyun tentou sussurrar para o moreno.

— Vamos ver quem vai ceder primeiro.— Kai lançou uma piscadela. — Fighting! — Ele se virou e saiu da mesa sendo acompanhado por Chanyeol e Chen. Sehun assobiou antes de se levantar e acompanhar os outros dois.

Os outros garotos na cozinha alternaram olhares entre ele e um Jongin caminhando até a sala.

Ignorou todos ele e lançou um olhar fulminante para o ruivo.

Pelo menos agora ele sabia que se ele quisesse contar algo para alguém, ele deveria anotar em um papel, mastigar e engolir.

— Desculpe? — Baekhyun sorriu amarelo.

Kyungsoo bateu a cabeça na mesa.

……

Após aquele pequeno discurso público do moreno sobre "quem vai ceder primeiro" Kyungsoo subiu para o seu quarto com planos para estudar, que, aliás era o que ele ia fazer antes de descobrir que teria quer dormir no mesmo cômodo que JongIn. Tentou ocupar sua cabeça com aquela matéria chata com a intenção de não pensar sobre o possível significado por trás das palavras do moreno durante o almoço.

Abigail ainda estava deitado na cama de Kai, mas ele apenas ignorou o animal.

Baekhyun eventualmente apareceu na porta com cara de cachorro abandonado tentando pedir desculpas por ter falado sobre a conversa deles para JongIn. Kyungsoo tentou ignorar o amigo, mas isso se provou ser uma tarefa quase impossível quando se tratava de Byun Baekhyun.

Ele acabou aceitando as desculpas do amigo e logo os dois caíram em um silêncio confortável enquanto o ruivo o acompanhou nos estudos.

Mas claro que esse silêncio não durou muito porque Baekhyun era uma matraca.

— Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Soo. — O ruivo falou de repente e Kyungsoo sabia que o amigo estava falando sobre Chanyeol. — Às vezes eu acho que ele também gosta de mim, e as vezes parece que ele simplesmente me considera um bom amigo.

— Você só vai descobrir quando contar que gosta dele. — Suspirou ainda olhando para o livro na sua frente.

— Eu sei, Kyung. Mas tenho tanto medo de estragar a nossa amizade, sabe? Por que eu não tenho certeza se ele gosta de garotos.

Kyungsoo lhe lançou um olhar que dizia "as células do meu corpo estão lutando para não morrer com esse monte de merda que você está falando."

— Parece que essa paixão sua pelo poste está te deixando além de cego, burro. — Resmungou. — É claro que ele gosta de garotos, nós já vimos ele ficar com outros garotos.

— Mas também já vimos ele ficar com garotas. Talvez ele goste mais de garotas do que de garotos ou talvez ficar com homens seja só uma aventura passageira pra ele. — Lamentou.

Kyungsoo podia sentir seus olhos lutando para não revirar de novo.

— Isso é tudo uma grande merda. Eu também sou bissexual e não considero ficar com garotos "só uma aventura passageira".

O ruivo o olhou por alguns minutos e depois concordou relutante. Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos antes de o mais velho voltar a falar.

— Ah, Kyung. Como posso chegar até o coração do Chanyeol? — Perguntou sonhador.

Kyungsoo bufou pra melosidade do amigo.

— O caminho mais rápido para o coração de uma pessoa é entre a quarta e quinta costela.

— Você é muito insensível.

— Sinceramente, eu não sei o que você viu no Chanyeol para se apaixonar desse jeito.

— Como você pode dizer isso? Ele é incrível e tem um bom coração e…

— Ah, sim. Eu vi você olhando para "o bom coração dele".

— Ele é a pessoa mais perfeita que eu já conheci — O ruivo ignorou seu comentário e continuou a falar. — Tudo nele é perfeito, seu corpo, seus o olhos, seu jeito, seu sorriso, seu…

Nesse momento uma risada alta, escandalosa e desafinada surgiu vindo do andar de baixo.

— Sim, um sorriso perfeito. — Kyungsoo zombou.

Já faziam dois anos que ele havia conhecido Baekhyun e ido morar naquela república e desde aquela época o ruivo já tinha essa paixão pelo maior. Kyungsoo sinceramente não sabia como ele ainda não havia se confessado, considerando que o ruivo nunca conseguia segurar sua língua com nenhuma informação durante muito tempo.

Kyungsoo ficou grato que o amigo não tocou no assunto sobre Jongin enquanto estudavam. Ele ainda estava se sentindo irritado pelos acontecimentos. Primeiro Kai foi morar na república, agora ele estava dizendo que iria dormir no seu quarto. Parecia que os últimos dias estavam fazendo competição para ver qual seria pior.

Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele odiava Jongin! Provavelmente nunca tinha odiado alguém tanto quanto… quanto odiava todo mundo.

Mas ele sinceramente não queria pensar sobre o moreno e muito menos falar sobre ele naquele momento.

…..

No final da tarde Baekhyun conseguiu convencer Kyungsoo a descer para a sala com outros meninos, seu humor estava um pouco melhor por ter finalmente compreendido aquela maldita matéria, então ele se deixou ser arrastado pelo ruivo.

Os garotos ainda estavam jogando vídeo game na sala e Lay parecia estar fazendo algum tipo de interrogatório com eles.

Baekhyun andou até um dos sofás e sentou ao lado de Luhan. Kyungsoo olhou distraído pela sala, mas se arrependeu instantâneamente quando seus olhos pousaram em um par de íris castanho escuro. JongIn o fitou com uma sobrancelha levantada e um abriu um sorriso de lado. Kyungsoo foi acometido pela infeliz lembrança do moreno o encurralando na parede mais cedo e estremeceu levemente.

Jongin continuava o encarando, agora com a cabeça meio inclinada para o lado, provavelmente tentando adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça do menor.

Tentando ignorar o mais novo ele se virou e caminhou até a cozinhar para fazer chá. Ele estava se sentindo irritado e frustrado, àquela ponto ele iria acabar se jogando da sacada ou jogando JongIn.

Estava colocando a chaleira no fogão quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si e se virou para se deparar com Lay.

— Soo, eu preciso da sua ajuda com algo, você está ocupado?

— Sim. Eu estava prestes a pôr água no fogo e observá-la ferver lentamente.

— Eu estou procurando Abigail. — O chinês ignorou a última frase do menor.— Eu já procurei em todos os cômodos da casa. Você sabe onde ela está?

— Sim, ela está no meu quarto.

O som de falação na sala cessou e dez cabeça viraram para encarar o estudante.

— O que foi? — Indagou.

— Ela está no seu quarto? — Tao sentado em uma poltrona, perguntou descrente.

— Sim, foi o que acabei de dizer. Você não disse que olhou em todos os cômodos? Não viu ela lá?

— Sim, todos os cômodos menos o seu quarto. — Lay lhe lançou um olhar duvidoso.

— Por que menos o meu quarto?

— Por que você nunca teria deixado ela entrar lá.

— Bem, realmente eu nunca teria deixado. Mas ela estava deitada na cama de Jongin. Deixei-a lá com a esperança de que ela pudesse cagar nos lençóis dele.

— Ei! — Kai exclamou do sofá antes de levantar e sair pisando duro até às escadas, provavelmente para checar se seus lençóis ainda estavam limpos.

Lay o agradeceu antes de seguir atrás do moreno.

— Você vai para o inferno. — Sehun riu.

— Kyungsoo não pode ir para o inferno, aposto que o diabo tem uma ordem de restrição contra ele. — Kris zomba. — Provavelmente tem medo que ele tome seu trono.

Resolveu ignorar os dois e cantarolou enquanto terminava de preparar a bebida. Um ponto pra ele, zero para Jongin.

Ele fez chá para todos na casa, esgotando toda a sua cota de bondade diária. Levou o bule e as xícaras para a mesa de centro. Luhan pegou alguns pacotes de bolacha na cozinha e colocou ao lado do bule para todos comerem. Quando Kyungsoo estava servindo o líquido nas xícaras dos meninos, Jongin e Lay — que estava com a pata no colo — apareceram de novo no andar de baixo.

Kai lhe lançou um olhar de lado, antes de pegar sua própria xícara e estender para o mais velho. kyungsoo riu, como se o fato do moreno acreditar que ele iria servi-lo fosse absurdamente engraçado e depois de servir Lay ele voltou a depositar o bule na mesa.

Jongin revirou os olhos e se serviu.

— Obrigado pelo chá, Hyung. — Sorriu serenamente.

Kyungsoo zombou.

— Você poderia me agradecer saindo do meu quarto.

— Boa tentativa, Soo. Mas não vai ser tão fácil assim. — Deu uma piscadela travessa e sorveu o líquido e até esse simples ato parecia irritar o mais velho.

Tentou ignorá-lo e focar puramente no prazer de beber seu próprio chá. Havia ficado completamente alheio a conversa ao seu redor quando finalmente foi despertado de seus devaneios pelas voz calma de Lay sentado ao seu lado, que aparentemente estava falando alguma coisa bonita e filosófica para os outros garotos.

— Como diz um ditado que eu vi na internet "A vida é como uma nuvem avistada no céu. Vemos numa forma e no decorrer de sua passagem os ventos a transformam em outras formas"

Kyungsoo bufou.

— Algumas pessoas também são como nuvens, se você olhar com bastante concentração pode enxergar animais. — Lançou um olhar de soslaio para Jongin, que o ignorou.

Luhan olhou cauteloso para a xícara nas suas mãos como se refletisse a possibilidade de o chá ser o causador do comportamento de Kyungsoo.

Continuaram comendo, bebendo e conversando até de noite e desistiram de fazer algo para jantar, já que provavelmente ninguém conseguiria comer mais.

Já era sete da noite quando Chen falou.

— Vamos começar a nos arrumar. Hoje é sábado. Então já sabem.

Era uma tradição na república que todo sábado de noite eles iriam sair juntos, independente de onde fossem. No começo Kyungsoo demorou um pouco pra se acostumar, mas com o tempo ele aprendeu a gostar desses momentos de diversão com os garotos. Apesar de que agora esse momento de diversão seria estragado pela presença de Jongin. Olhou ressentido na direção do moreno e esse lhe lançou um beijo no ar quando notou seu olhar.

"Matar pessoas não é legal."

— Mas não está muito cedo ainda? — Luhan perguntou.

— A hora é uma construção social. — Kris resmunga e os garotos zombam em troca.

— Certo, e quais são os planos para o rolê de hoje? — Tao perguntou animado.

— Não ser preso. — Sehun falou.

— Não se apaixonar. — Kris continuou.

— E não morrer. — Chen concluiu.

— Eu quis dizer sobre o local… — Suspirou Tao.

— Tem um clube incrível que conheci semana passada. — Lay falou animado. — Podemos ir nele.

Os outros garotos se animaram com a idéia.

— Espera. — Jongin exclamou. — Eu não posso sair assim. — Apontou para os desenhos na pele e depois lançou uma careta na direção de Kyungsoo.

— Você mereceu. — Sorriu para o moreno.

— Você nunca ouviu falar de uma palavra chamada "desculpa"?

— Não. Você quem inventou?

— Tudo bem. — Sehun interrompeu os dois e rodeou o amigo com um semblante pensativo. — Você pode cobrir os braços com uma blusa de manga comprida e passar um BB cream no pescoço e no rosto. Alguém tem alguma base de pele?

— Eu até tenho. — Foi Chanyeol quem respondeu. — Mas eu acho que o tom não vai ficar bem na pele dele, por ser mais moreno.

Sehun suspirou.

— Tem uma farmácia aqui perto. — Luhan falou. — Talvez tenha algum.

— Eu não vou sair assim. — Jongin teimou. — Kyung deveria ir. Afinal foi ele quem me usou como um caderno de desenhos.

Ele estava prestes a refutar essa alegação, mas foi impedido pelo coro de concordância dos outros ocupantes na sala.

— Eu vou com você, Kyung. — Baekhyun levantou o sofá e o puxou pelo braço. — E vamos logo, quanto mais cedo sairmos mais cedo chegamos em casa e podemos começar a nos arrumar.

E foi assim que ele se viu caminhando na rua ao lado de um ruivo falante. Pelo menos ele não tinha que ficar perto de Jongin nesse meio tempo.

Não foi difícil de achar o BB cream no tom de pele de Jongin, depois de pagar pelo produto Kyungsoo pegou a sacola e eles saíram da farmácia e voltaram para casa.

Quando chegaram na república a sala estava vazia com exceção de Tao que já estava completamente arrumado e olhava para o celular em suas mãos com um sorriso no rosto.

— Onde estão os outros?

— Estão lá em cima se arrumando. — O chinês respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela do aparelho.

Os outros dois garotos apenas deram de ombros e subiram as escadas. O quarto do ruivo vinha primeiro no corredor, então ele entrou dizendo que iria começar a se arrumar. Kyungsoo apenas concordou com a cabeça e andou até seu próprio quarto. Mas a porta estava trancada.

Kai só podia estar de brincadeira com a cara dele.

— Jongin, você tá aí? — Bateu na madeira irritado.

— Não. — O outro respondeu divertido.

— Jongin, abre a merda dessa porta.

— Qual é a palavrinha mágica?

— ABRACARALHO!

Ouviu uma gargalhada do outro lado e a porta abriu. Ele tinha um insulto na ponta da língua para dizer a Jongin, mas a ofensa voltou para garganta e morreu com a imagem diante de seus olhos.

Inspira… expira.

— Por que diabos você está nu no meu quarto, Jongin? — Exclamou alto.

Sentiu seu coração saltar uma batida com a visão na sua frente e ele repreendeu severamente o órgão tentando se convencer que foi apenas a surpresa da situação que o fez reagir daquele jeito.

O mais novo revirou os olhos para o drama do menor e escorou no batente da porta.

— Nosso quarto. — Corrigiu o outro. — Não estou nu, estou de boxer. E respondendo a sua pergunta, estou me arrumando.

Sim. De fato, ele estava de Boxer. Uma Boxer preta e extremamente apertada que marcava uma certa parte do seu corpo que Kyungsoo absolutamente não queria ver.

Por algum motivo que ele não queria pensar, sentiu seu rosto corar e voltou seus olhos para o rosto moreno.

— Espero que não tenha que conviver com você andando nu pelo meu quarto, por que se não, ou vou ter que arrancar meus olhos ou a sua pele. E adivinha qual eu vou escolher? — Apontou significativamente para o corpo moreno.

Notou que os desenhos ainda estavam lá apesar de estarem quase sumindo e Kyungsoo tentou imaginar quantos banhos o outro já havia tomado.

Jongin revirou os olhos.

— Nosso quarto. — Corrigiu.

— Foda-se. — Exclamou. — E toma aqui seu BB cream. — Jogou a sacola para o maior antes de passar por ele e caminhar até seu guarda-roupa.

— O que está fazendo?

— Estou pegando minhas roupas. — Respondeu evitando olhar para Jongin. — Vou me trocar no banheiro.

— Pode se trocar aqui também, tem bastante espaço para nós dois.

— Até parece. — Zombou.

Ele pensou ter visto um olhar de desapontamento no rosto moreno.

— Uhhh. Entendi. — Jongin abriu um sorriso malicioso. — Você está com vergonha, Hyung?

— Morra.

Kai soltou uma risada alta e Kyungsoo passou rapidamente pela porta para ir até o banheiro, tentando evitar qualquer outro comentário idiota do mais novo.

Como havia tomado banho de tarde resolveu apenas trocar suas vestes. Havia escolhido roupas de linho brancas e bem engomadas, jeans preto grudando em suas coxas acompanhado com uma blusa branca de gola V.

A parte mais demorada sempre era o cabelo. Tentou pentia-lo cuidadosamente de lado para parecer natural, mas não bagunçado, após alguns minutos penteando, finalmente ficou satisfeito.

Depois de dar uma última olhada no espelho e passar no quarto para pegar sua carteira e seu celular, desceu as escadas para a sala onde todos já estavam esperando.

De alguma forma ele sempre era o último a ficar pronto.

— Ual! Doeu quando você caiu do céu? — Jongin esparramado em umas das poltronas fez uma cena teatral de olhá-lo dos pés a cabeça e sorriu.

Kyungsoo sinceramente tinha pensado que Kai havia desistido das cantadas idiotas.

— Na verdade escalei todo o caminho do inferno até aqui. — Retrucou.

Jongin apenas riu e levantou do estofado, caminhou até estar de frente para o menor e girou nos calcanhares.

— Então, o que você acha, Hyung? Estou bonito?

Ele estava vestindo uma calça larga junto com uma blusa de manga comprida cinza também de gola V. Em seu pescoço havia um colar de couro pendurado com um pequeno pingente em formato de âncora.

Kyungsoo zombou.

— Você é uma poluição visual.

— Você também está lindo, Soo.

— Bem, estamos todos prontos? Chen já chamou os táxis. — Lay falou animado interrompendo os dois.

Todos saíram da casa e encontraram três táxis esperando no portão. Kyungsoo rapidamente pegou um lugar ao lado de Baekhyun e Chen com medo de acabar tendo que ficar perto de Kai.

Quando finalmente chegaram no clube, Kyungsoo se viu sentando no balcão do bar com Baekhyun, por que ele o arrastou. E com Jongin, porque ele era uma doença para a qual não havia cura.

Passou os olhos pelo lugar. Era um ambiente agradável, as músicas eram divertidas e havia muitas pessoas dançando na pista.

Kris foi o primeiro a sumir entre a multidão o que não deixou ninguém surpreso.

— O que você vai querer beber, Hyung? — Saltou com a voz de Jongin ao seu lado.

— Veneno. Pra eu morrer e não ter que olhar pra essa sua cara cínica.

— Um veneninho saindo.— O barman que aparentemente o ouviu gritou.

— Não... não era isso que eu estava querendo dizer… — Tentou explicar ao atendente, mas esse já estava preparado sua bebida.

Kyungsoo se conteve para não bater com a cabeça no balcão de frustração, mas pegou a bebida e tomou um gole longo.

Jongin riu, se virou e começou a conversar com Sehun que estava sentado do outro lado. Kyungsoo deu graças a Deus pelo outro desviar sua atenção dele.

Percebeu que o ruivo ao seu lado estava muito silencioso e quando se virou para o amigo notou que esse estava muito concentrado em um ponto na pista. Seguiu seu olhar e pôde ver Chanyeol fazendo alguma coisa estranha com o corpo. Kyungsoo não fazia idéia do que o gigante estava fazendo, mas aquilo não poderia ser classificado como uma dança.

— Claramente eu não bebi o suficiente para ver isso. — Resmungou tomando o resto do conteúdo do seu copo em um único gole.

Vendo que seu amigo não estava disposto a interagir com ele por culpa de uma lombriga em convulsão, resolveu ter sua própria diversão. Ele se levantou e caminhou até a pista de dança.

Não foi difícil de conseguir entrar em sincronia com a música, ele amava dançar. Durante aqueles momentos ele podia esvaziar sua cabeça de todas as coisas que estavam o atormentando nos últimos dias e apenas aproveitar o instante.

Por um momento teve a impressão de algo o observando por trás, mas ele apenas ignorou.

Já podia sentir o suor em seu rosto e em suas costas por conta do movimento quando uma garota apareceu na sua frente com um sorriso lubridioso. Ele sorriu de volta e ela se aproximou combinando seus próprios movimentos com o dele. Rapidamente gostou dela, ela tinha uma maestria incrível em mexer o corpo e ele se viu apreciando seus movimentos.

Puxou-a pela cintura e a virou na pista de dança, seus corpos estavam colados agora e ele podia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração. Por um instante ele levantou os olhos para cima, e quase tropeçou em seus pés quando fitou um par de olhos o encarando intensamente de longe.

Ele não conseguiu decifrar a expressão de Jongin, mas por algum motivo aquele olhar o deixou desconfortável. Ele virou a garota de novo, voltando a ficar de costas para o moreno.

Não sabia quanto tempo já havia se passado quando começou a sentir sede, lançou um sorriso que julgou sedutor e saiu dizendo que iria buscar bebida para os dois, a menina apenas concordou empolgada.

Pediu dois coquetéis para o barman e pegou as duas taças quando o homem lhe entregou. Ele se virou, passando os olhos pelo local procurando por sua parceira de dança e perdeu momentaneamente a compostura com o que viu.

Ele teve que segurar as taças com mais força para impedi-las de cair diante seu choque.

A garota ainda estava dançando na pista. No entanto, não estava mais sozinha.

Estava dançando com Jongin.

Agora ele estava apertando os vidros em suas mãos com tanta força que não ficaria surpreso se quebrassem.

O moreno levantou os olhos e pegou seu olhar. Ele abriu um sorriso para o menor, provavelmente um dos sorrisos mais cínicos que Kyungsoo já o viu dar.

— SEU VERME! — Gritou enfurecido, mas sua voz se dissipou em meio a música e as pessoas gritando no lugar.

Ele não podia acreditar. Jongin havia atingido o limite. Era óbvio que ele havia feito aquilo com o único propósito de irritá-lo. Lembrou do momento em que o moreno o encarou enquanto dançava com a garota, e irritado, bebeu o conteúdo de uma das taças em dois longos goles.

Kai havia consegue destruir todo o seu final de semana com a sua chegada na república e ele nem queria imaginar como seriam as próximas semanas com o moreno dormindo no seu quarto.

Maldito Jongin!

De repente se sentindo irritado com tudo e com todos ao seu redor ele foi procurar por Baekhyun. Precisava urgente distrair sua cabeça com algo ou ele iria surtar.

Quando finalmente encontrou o ruivo esse já estava completamente bêbado, sentado em uma mesinha com um Chanyeol igualmente embriagado e ambos pareciam estar tendo uma conversa bem concentrada.

Kyungsoo se aproximou de ambos.

— Ouvi dizer que você é competitivo. — Baekhyun falou lutando para não tropeçar nas palavras.

— Eu realmente sou. — Chanyeol riu sem nenhum motivo aparente.

— Então eu tenho uma competição para propor.

— Manda bala.

— Não saímos em encontros, damos um ao outro apelidos fofos, trocamos mensagens de bom dia e boa noite e o primeiro a se apaixonar perde.

— Desafio aceito. — Chanyeol abriu um grande sorriso.

Kyungsoo bateu a palma da mão no rosto. Baekhyun era um idiota.

Vendo que ele não poderia contar com o amigo, resolveu ir beber sozinho.

Essa provavelmente era uma daquelas noites em que ele não deveria ter saído do quarto. Mas lembrando que agora seu próprio quarto já não era um porto seguro do mundo ele grunhiu frustrado.

— Eu odeio Jongin. — Murmurou pra si mesmo.

Resolvendo que iria afogar sua revolta em álcool andou até o balcão do bar e pediu a bebida mais forte para o barman. Ele nem se dignou a olhar o rótulo da garrafa quando depositou o líquido em um shot e bebeu em um único gole.

Já havia perdido a conta de quantos copos tinha tomado quando um homem se sentou do seu lado.

— Não estou interessado, vai procurar outra pessoa.

Tentou focar em alguma coisa na sua frente, mas parecia que tudo estava duplicado ao seu redor.

— Eita, estamos na fossa, não estamos? — O estranho riu e acenou para o atendente do bar lhe servir uma bebida.

— Oh, foda-se! — Resmungou antes de beber o resto da taça e servir outra.

O homem ao seu lado apenas riu.

Kyungsoo tentou ignorar sua presença e balançou no assento.

— Você está muito alterado, não usou nenhuma droga, né? Tem certeza que essa bebida é segura? — Continuou tentando puxar assunto.

Vendo que o cara não iria deixá-lo em paz ele se virou para encara-lo, mas apenas viu um rosto borrado. Suspirou e se virou de volta para o balcão.

— Eu não uso drogas! A única droga que tenho na minha vida é Jongin.

O homem riu alto e Kyungsoo achou o som perturbadoramente familiar.

— E quem é Jongin? — Tinha a impressão que havia diversão na voz do homem.

— É um idiota, ridículo, garoto que faz curso de artes cínicas...

Outra gargalhada.

— ... E talarica. — Continuou.

Bem, se ele estava disposto a ouvir as reclamações de Kyungsoo, ele não iria desperdiçar essa oportunidade de distração.

— Por que talarica?

— Ele simplesmente roubou minha parceira de dança apenas para me irritar.

— Você gostava da garota? — Ouviu um resquício de apreensão na voz.

— O que? Claro que não. Eu nunca nem tinha visto ela na minha vida.

Isso foi um suspiro de alívio que ele ouviu?

— Então. Ela pode escolher com quem ela quer estar, não é?

Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio, por falta de um argumento melhor.

— Eu odeio ele. — Resmungou.

— Por que você o odeia?

— Por que ele nasceu.

O homem voltou a rir e Kyungsoo estava começando a se irritar com ele também.

— Como é esse tal de Jongin?

Kyungsoo considerou durante alguns segundos.

— Ele é…moreno, e eu não faço a menor ideia de como ele consegue aquele bronzeado, se eu ficar no sol o máximo que vou ter é uma pele vermelha igual uma salsicha. — Ressentiu.

— Certo, continue. — Riu.

— E o cabelo dele…

— Ah, o cabelo. — O estranho riu.

— Parece que ele acabou de sair de uma sessão de sexo selvagem. Tenho a impressão de que aquilo nunca viu um pente na vida. — Foi interrompido por um soluço — Ele é alto também. — Outro soluço. — E desengonçado.

O homem pareceu levantar uma sobrancelha, mas provavelmente foi só impressão.

Kyungsoo estava sentido o ambiente girar cada vez mais em torno dele e agora já não tinha mais certeza das coisas que dizia.

— Ele tem… lábios…

— Ele tem lábios? — O homem riu. — Ainda bem! não é?

— Carnudos. — Ele completou ignorando o estranho.

Um silêncio tenso se seguiu depois disso.

— E tenho certeza que o único propósito da existência dele é fazer da minha vida um inferno.— Continuou alheio ao olhar que o outro estava lhe lançando.

— Talvez ele goste de você? — O homem falou hesitante.

— Sem chance. — Zombou.

Outro silêncio.

— E você? …Gosta dele? — O olhar do homem parecia queimar sua pele.

Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse raciocinar a pergunta do outro, sentiu uma ânsia subir pela garganta e com uma mão na boca tentou se segurar para não vomitar ali mesmo.

— Acho que já é o suficiente, não acha? Vou te levar pra casa. — O homem suspirou.

O estranho o segurou pelos ombros e o arrastou em pé, Kyungsoo tentou objetar, mas ele não confiava em abrir a boca naquele momento.

Tentou acompanhar o homem, mas seu corpo parecia três vezes mais pesado que o normal e para ajudar alguém esbarrou nele quase o derrubando no chão e derrubando algum tipo de bebida na sua blusa e na blusa do homem que o segurava.

— Céus, Kyung! Não sabia que você fica tão atrapalhado quando está bêbado. — O outro resmungou.

Mas ele não estava prestando atenção no homem naquele momento por que estava ocupado tentando dar o seu melhor olhar assassino para a pessoa que teve a audácia de esbarrar nele.

— Seus olhos são só de decoração? Olhe por onde anda! — Exclamou alto.

— Hyung, você esbarrou em uma mesa.

Talvez se ele estivesse um pouco mais sóbrio teria notado que ele não havia dado seu nome ao suposto homem desconhecido, e esse não deveria saber sua idade para chamá-lo de "Hyung".

Tentou se equilibrar em seus pés para continuar andando e sentiu um dos braços do outro circular sua cintura enquanto sentia o seu próprio braço ser puxado para se apoiar no ombro alheio.

No caminho até a saída do clube eles pararam para falar com dois estranhos que fazia lembrar muito Chen e Sehun, e depois de o homem trocar algumas palavras com os outros dois caras ele arrastou Kyungsoo para fora, onde já tinha um táxi esperando.

Dormiu durante todo o caminho e quando acordou estava sendo carregado nas costas do homem nas escadas da república.

Talvez se ele estivesse mais sóbrio, não estaria não calmo por ter um homem desconhecido o levando para casa.

— Saiba que temos três advogados nessa república se você fizer alguma besteira. — Resmungou quase incompreensível.

— Sim, sim. Eu sei.

— E temos uma pata. — Soluçou. — Que pode ser muito perversa quando ela quer.

— Certo. Vou ter isso em mente.

Quando chegaram no seu quarto ele desceu das costas do estranho e se deitou na primeira cama que viu.

— Você precisa tirar essa blusa molhada. — O homem disse e ele sentiu dedos arrancando suas vestes da parte superior. Ele apenas levantou os braços quando lhe foi ordenado, querendo apenas deitar e dormir logo.

Começou a sentir sua consciência escorregando de novo e ele agarrou o travesseiro mais perto que ele encontrou abraçando-o confortavelmente.

Ele fechou os olhos e caiu em um sono profundo.

°°°°°°°

A primeira coisa que Kyungsoo pensou quando acordou foi: "Que dor cabeça dos infernos!” Evitou abrir os olhos para não piorar as pontadas e tentou se acomodar melhor na cama. O que acarretou seu segundo pensando que foi. "Esse travesseiro é muito quente e confortável."

Se arrependeu de ter bebido tanto na noite anterior, suas ressacas sempre eram horríveis. Se remexeu na cama e sentiu algo se mover embaixo de si e seu terceiro pensamento foi. "Por que diabos meu travesseiro quente e confortável está se mexendo? E porque ele tem um braço enrolado em volta da minha cintura?"

Se ele tivesse sorte, poderia ser apenas um demônio que havia saído debaixo da sua cama e resolveu aquecê-lo durante a noite.

Mas como ele havia percebido nos últimos dias, sorte era uma coisa que ele não tinha.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, temendo o que ele iria ver. Provavelmente nem um monstro proeminente debaixo da sua cama poderia tê-lo feito dar o mesmo pulo do colchão como a visão de Jongin abraçado com ele na cama fez.

Ele caiu em um baque surdo no chão e tentou ignorar a dor em suas nádegas enquanto olhava assassino para o maior.

Jongin estava bem acordado, e tinha a cabeça apoiada em uma mão, enquanto olhava para o mais novo, Kyungsoo se perguntou há quanto tempo o outro o observou dormir.

— Em nome de Deus, Buda, Satanás e qualquer outra divindade vinda do céu ou do inferno. Por que você está DEITADO NA MINHA CAMA?

— Na verdade, essa é a minha cama. — Kai respondeu com uma voz preguiçosa.

Kyungsoo passou os olhos pelo quarto entre os colchões dele e do moreno e sentiu seu rosto quente quando confirmou a afirmação do outro.

Ele olhou para o moreno sem blusa e depois olhou para si mesmo, também sem blusa.

— Nós não fizemos nada, não é? — Perguntou apreensivo.

Lembrou de alguns flashes da noite passada e rapidamente identificou o "estranho" que o trouxe para casa como sendo Jongin.

Teve que se conter para não se enfiar debaixo da cama.

Talvez ele poderia convencer Baekhyun de matá-lo e esconder seu corpo para que ninguém pudesse encontrá-lo.

— Claro que não, Hyung. — Jongin respondeu ofendido. — Você estava completamente bêbado, além disso, só estamos sem camiseta. — Sorriu contente ao ouvir o suspiro aliviado do mais velho. — Mas acho que vai ser difícil de convencer os outros garotos disso. — Diante do olhar confuso do menor ele pegou o celular embaixo do travesseiro e entrou no grupo de conversa da república.

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos e se levantou do chão antes de caminhar cauteloso e pegar o aparelho das mãos do maior. Ele olhou para a tela do celular e sentiu seu sangue congelar.

Havia uma foto no grupo, onde ele estava dormindo confortavelmente abraçado a Jongin, ambos com o torso sem coberta e nus, podendo ser facilmente mal interpretado. Embaixo da foto havia um comentário de Kris.

"Sehun você me deve 40 dólares."

Kyungsoo queria bater sua cabeça na extremidade mais próxima.

Jongin apenas sorriu, ele parecia estar apreciando o sofrimento alheio.

— Parece que o Jogo virou, não é?

— Isso não vai ficar assim, Kim!

— Sim. Sim. Tenho certeza que você vai encontrar um jeito de dar o troco. Mas enquanto isso… — Abriu um sorriso maroto. — Lábios carnudos não é…?

Kyungsoo gemeu. Ele estava ferrado.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários, criticas (construtivas) e elogios são muuuito mais do que aceitos, são venerados. 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Calopsia1?s=09 
> 
> Link do trailer : https://youtu.be/YQ-L1vs7yP0


End file.
